Boss, they made me
by donttouch
Summary: What if those were the last words Gibbs ever heard Tony speak? What if something happened when a sting goes to hell, that leaves Tony in a catathonic state? Rated T for later chapters, R&R, all hail DPB, will be slash very much later
1. TONY!

_"Boss, they've made me!" _Tony whispered over the michrophone.

"He's been made! Let's go!" Gibbs yelled. In his earplug, he could hear sounds and yelling, grunts and curses, thumps and groans and he ran even fast, "go go go!" Gibbs yelled, "FEDERAL AGENTS, DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" Gibbs yelled as they came inside. Two guns. Gibbs doubletapped one in the chest and head, Ziva the other one. There was a lump on the floor, which Gibbs sneaked over to. Tony. Gibbs felt his way up to th carthoid artery, but his fingers slipped in something wet Most likely blood, but Gibbs couldn't see it in the darkness. "Keep searching!" Gibbs ordered a worried Ziva and an even more worried McGee. Finally he found the elusive artery and let out a breath of relief. There was a strong thum thum thump to let him know his senior field agent was still alive.

"It's all clear" Ziva said and flicked on the light. McGee gasped at the sight in front of them. Tony was laying on his side, right hand almost fully stretched out, gun still in hand, left arm behind his body, legs slightly bent at the knees, in his armani suit, blood steadily rolling down from his forehead onto the sement under him. But what had them so shocked was that Tony's eyes were half open, but clearly not focussing on anything. The split lip and shiners did nothing to decrease the shock. Gibbs cursed under his breath.

"Tony, Tony can you hear me?" Gibbs asked, patting Tony's cheeck slightly. Nothing other than a sudden gargle sound from Tony's throat, and blood coming out.

"He can't cough" Ziva said worriedly, "Here, let me help" she said and knelt in front of Tony's body, and with the guided help of Gibbs, they got Tony raised into a sitting position, before leaning him forwards, watching blood seep down from between his lips. Ziva looked away.

"I've called an ambulance boss, ETA seven minutes" McGee said. Gibbs cursed. Too long.

"We don't have that much time! Ziva! Drive, McGee, open the car door and put the backseat down! NOW!" Gibbs ordered. Ziva ran, and McGee ran, and Gibbs got up, gently putting his arms under Tony's limp body, and hoisted him up. Once he had Tony secure in his arms, he started walking. Tony's head rested limply against Gibbs's shoulder, eyes half open and staring at nothing at all, "Come on Tony, that head of yours is thick, I know they didn't cause any serious damage in there" Gibbs murmured, hoping Tony would make some sort of remark about that. Needless to say, it didn't happen. Gibbs reached the door and carried Tony out into the chilly wind of fall, walking over to the Sedan, and as he placed Tony carefully into the backroom, which was bigger because Mcgee had put the backseat down, he shuddered. Not the cold. Shock. Gibbs climbed in. "McGee! Stay!" Gibbs growled. McGee simply nodded and smacked the door closed, and Ziva sped off so fast Gibbs lost his balance, falling flat on his ass.

"Sorry" Ziva said from the drivers seat.

"Just drive!" Gibbs growled. He looked at Tony again and hoisted him up into a sitting position, "Come on Tony, I need you to blink, come on" Gibbs said. He felt for the pulse again. Softer. Slower. Not good. Shock. Gibbs somehow managed to get out of his jacket, and placed it on top of Tony. He sighed as he felt the spiky hair, now sticky and rubbery with blood against his chin.

"We're here" Ziva said and the car jolted to a stop. The backdoor went up, and suddenly everything became a blur for Gibbs. Tony was whisked away ad Ziva was telling him she would go park while he went inside and she'd call Ducky and they'd.. he didn't catch the rest.

He jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder.

"How is he Jethro?" Ducky asked. Gibbs looked up at him, shrugged, and hen stared back down into the full papercup of hospital issued WW2 coffee he held with both hands. Ducky replaced it with a larger papercup and Gibbs heard Ducky sit down in the chair next to him, "What does your gut tell you?" Ducky asked silently. Gibbs sipped the coffee and sat back in the chair, staring at the wall opposite them, finding a black spot on the old wall.

"My gut" Gibbs said, "tells me I should eat" he said.

"Right" Ducky said. Ducky knew why Gibbs hadn't answered his question. He knew why Gibbs was talking even less than usual. He was worried. Not only because he did not know what Anthony's condition was, but, as Ducky knew, Gibbs had seen a lot of his men and other men, die. And right now, Gibbs had the same look in his eyes he had when he had heldt Terry while she drew her final breaths. Another Senior Field Agent.

Maybe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: You loved it. My current story fearing the darkness is being totally trashed by... ME!!! But I'm gonna keep writing on it and hope to fix it, swear to God! Sequels are never as good as the first one sigh might need to replace some chapters...

Disclaimer: Al hail DPB.


	2. Matt, 25 years old

"Family for Agent DiNozzo?" a female voice asked, and Gibbs jumped up and stood in front of the woman, he had a five o'clock shadow on his chin, and he had blood whch had startchened over the hours on him, "And you are?" the woman asked.

"Leeroy Jethro Gibbs, power of attorney" Gibbs said matter-of-factly. The woman looked down at the chart and nodded.

"Follow me please" she said and Gibbs gave Ducky an appologetic look before leaving, following the brunette walking in front of him into a familyroom. He sat down in a chair. "Can I get you anything before the doctor comes?" She asked, just a tad to happy. It made Gibbs's gut scream. Something was wrong. He shook his hed. "Alright then, the doctor will be here shortly" she said and disappeared out the door. Gibbs looked up, to see a poster. It was a drawing. A crooked sun, some blue dots and a purple tree.

_"Matt, 25 years old" _Gibbs read, and his gut churned even more. Head injury. The way Tony had been staring into nothing, he.. he was pulled out of his thoughts as the door went up and a doctor came in. Gibbs made a move to stand up, but the doctor made a swift move with his hand, sitting down, strictly business.

"Hello, I'm doctor metthews" The doctor said. His glasses slightly askew, Gibbs took the now offered hand, shaking it.

"Leeroy Jethro Gibbs" Gibbs said and pulled back his hand. Doctor Matthews removed his glasses and sighed, looking at Gibbs.

"I'm not going to lie to you mr Gibbs"

"It's Special Agent Gibbs, and I appreciate it" Gibbs said, "the non lying part" he added hastily.

"Right, Special Agent Gibbs, Tony is awake. Sort of" the doctor said and paused, "we have no explanation for what has happened, but he's catathonic. We have some excellent caring facilliti-"

"Wait" Gibbs said and put out a hand to stop the dctor who blinked, looking up from his papers, "catathonic? Why? How does that happen?" Gibbs asked. Matthews cleared his throat and looked at Gibbs. 

"Well, after severly traumatic experiences, a person can retreat into him or herself, it could go either way, he could become himself again, and he could stay where he is" the doctor said, "but right now, he is mostly unresponsive, the good news is, he is swalloving on his own, and breathing on his own" Matthews said, "now, as I was saying, we have some excellent caring fa-"

"Not gonna happen Doctor.. Matthaus was it?" Gibbs asked on purpose, watching the doctor's cheeks redden. 

"Matthews, and I will have to ask, who will take care of him?" Matthews asked, there was an edge to his voice. Gibbs didn't let the smirk he had inside play on his lips.

"I will, I have a doctor who can prepare me for anything I'll need" Gibbs said.

"Alright then, I have some papers for you to fill" Matthews said, "I'll just go get them" he said and disappeared. Gibbs rested his head on a curled fist. Catathonic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeah yeah yeah! This story is GOOD! I like it! You like it! Leave a review or I'll stomp a fluffy bunny shoe!!!


	3. When the twinkle disappears

Gibbs walked into the hospital room and saw a pale DiNozzo laying still in a ospital bed. The bruises on his face stoof out from the crisp white bedclothes and hospital gown Tony had on. Gibbs swalloved convulsivly as he walked forwards, Tony was blinking but still staring into nothing, laying completely still as Gibbs neared him. Gibbs sat down in a chair, facing Tony, and took one of Tony's hands in his own. He tried to find Tony's path of seeing, but couldn't quite get it. But what he did see in those eyes frightened him. The twinkle that had always been there, was gone like a snowflake that melted the moment it touched your hand.

"Hey Tony" Gibbs said and smiled tentatively, "Look, I know you don't feel good, but don't you worry, I'm taking you home with me, and I'm gonna take care of you, so don't be scared or anything, you're not going to wind up in some godforsake facility somewhere, and if you're wondering how I'm gonna take care of you, don't, I'll figure something out" Gibbs said. No response. Gibbs sighed and lited a hand, hesitantly, before he lay it on Tony's head and let it run through the newly washed hair. There were stitched in Tony's face. "What happened down there Tony? What happened that was this bad huh?" Gibbs whispered.

"Agent Gibbs?" a voice asked from the doorway. It was the over eagerly happy brunette from before. Gibbs turned in her direction, "there is a man here, Doctor Mallard?" she asked.

"Let him in" Gibbs said and the brunette disappeared. The brunette came back again, followed by Ducky.

"Thank you my dear" Ducky said and smiled, taking his hat off, the brunette smiled and left again. Ducky turned towards Gibbs and Tony. Gibbs was now holding Tony's lmp hand with both hands, staring at Tony as if willing him to jump up and say something, anything, to releave the tension in the room. Ducky walked over and pulled up a chair next to Gibbs, "I believe you are going t stare a hole through his head Jethro" Ducky said. It earned a quick smirk from Gibbs who lay Tony's hand back on the bed.

"I need some help" Gibbs said.

"I gathered that" Ducky said, "when you asked for me"

"Did you talk to Matthews?" Gibbs asked, still staring at Tony who looked like a child, just laying there, completely still, blinking every now and then.

"Ah, yes, a rather unpleasant man if you ask my opinion, I once kne-"

"Duck" Gibbs sighed, exasperated.

"Right, my appologies Jethro.. so you want to take care of him, as I understand it?" Ducky asked. Gibbs nodded sharply, "It will take a lot of time" Ducky said, "with your job.." he let the rest of the sentence hang in the air.

"I'll figure out something Duck" Gibbs said, "I just want.. need.." Gibbs sighed and sat forwards, resting his elbows on his knees, burryng his face in his hands. Ducky lay his hand between Gibbs's shoulders, rubbing slowly up and down.

"I'll help any way I can Jethro" Ducky said. They sat in silence a while before Gibbs peeked up from his hidingplace, looking at Tony.

"Does Ziva and McGee know? About Tony?" Gibbs asked, slightly muffled from behind his hands.

"Yes, I called them I hope you don't mind?" Ducky asked, "I made sure they tell Abigail, AND keep her there, the last thing Anthony needs now is more stress, now, I'll go make sure I have everything you might need, and arrange transportation, it'll need to happen by ambulance" Ducky sighed, patted Gibbs back and sood up, putting his hat back on, "Jethro, Anthony" Ducky said, before leaving.

"You hear that Tony? You've got a lot of friends you need to come back to" Gibbs whispered as he watched the seady rise and fall of Tony's chest. "I need you to come back" he added as a puff of air between his lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Come on, tell me you love me! Come on! I know you can do it! I hate this crappy hospital. Yucky food, sloppy fish.. bah.. oh, bu there's a VERY good thing! This friday's my BIRTHDAY! YAY ME!!! And today, I'm going to the chocolate factory!!! YAY! YAYAYAYAYAY! NOT KIDDING! Going to a chocolate factory! Hoorraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!

Disclaimer: All hail DPB.


	4. Movies and soup

After the EMT's had left, Gibbs looked around himself. He hadn't ever been to visit Tony once. The house was a one story house, fairly large. It was nicely decorated with antiques peeking out now and then, a big plasmascreen tv, a playstation 3, and two huge shelfes filled to the brim with movies. Gibbs sighed. They had placed Two beds in the livingroom, one which Tony was currently laying in, and one for Gibbs. Tony had to have a heartmonitor, Ducky had said, because they didn't know the full extent of Tony's condition, and a nasal canula. Gibbs stared at Tony's still form, it was hypnotizing, the way Tony's chest was rising and falling, and Gibbs jerked his head up. He was faling asleep in the middle of the day.

"Let's watch a movie" Gibbs sighed and stood up. he walked voer to one of the shelves and looked at the titles "Dead or alive, nope, Alien, nope, Big Fish, nope, 51st state, nope, jeez Tony, you got ANYTHING good here? Ah, James Bond, Sean Connery, think we can watch this?" Gibbs asked, turning around, waving the movie in Tony's direction. Gibbs was almost disappointed that Tony didn't even look in his direction, "Yeah?" Gibbs asked and walked over to the DVD player, put the movie in, and turned on the tv. The movie started and Gibbs chuckled, placing his bed next to Tony's bed before laying into it. "See? I can even operate your telly and your dvd machine" Gibbs chuckled, "If you don't come back soon I'll be playing all your videogames, andwho knows, maybe I'll never leave" Gibbs chuckled. No response. He turned towards the tv and sighed, "maybe I don't WANT to leave.. ever" he whispered.

Halfway through the movie, Gibbs heard the bathroom call for him, and paused the movie after he got up. The noise was barely audible, but years of listening for any sound what so eve made Gibbs swirl around to see Tony's eyes fastened on the tvscreen. Gibbs walked over to Tony and crouched down, resting his arms on the bed while looking at Tony. 

"You want me to put the movie back on?" Gibbs asked. Another impatient sound, "Okay then" Gibbs said and turned the movie back on before standing up again. He ran a hand through Tony's hair, "I'm glad you approve of my choice in movies" he said and left for the bathroom. Tony had reacted. Well, reacted was a very strong word, but Tony had shown sign of life. One that Gibbs wouldn't let slide. If that wa the way to go, he'd go that way. Gibbs did his buisiness and washed his hands before walking into the livingroom again, finding Tony staring at the tv screen, "What do you say we get some food cooking?" Gibbs asked. No response other the tv talking. Gibbs smiled sadly and walked into the kitchen. Ducky had even brought groceries. And liquid food for Tony. Gibbs grabbed the soup and put it into a kettle before pouring some water onto it, stirring it, and letting it cook while he watched Tony from the door opening.

The doorbell rang and Gibbs walked over, and looked through the peephole before opening the door.

"How is he?" Abby asked, McGee standing behind her.

"He's watching a movie right now, but other than that, he's still catathonic, come on in, I'm making soup" Gibbs said and stood aside, letting an eager Abby inside and a slightly embarrassed McGee inside as well before closing the door and locking it. Abby kicked off her shoes before running into the livingroom.

"Sorry Boss, she's.. hard to hold back" McGee said. Gibbs chuckled as McGee removed his shoes and coat and followed him into the kitchen where Gibbs went back to the stove, stirring the soup again.

"Don't sweat it McGee, I actually half expected her to come to the hospital, you did good" Gibbs said.

"Thanks" McGee replied as he sat down by the kitchen table, "So, uh, how is Tony?" McGee asked. Gibbs sighed and stopped stirring as he looked straight forward and into a cabinet, before looking down and beginning to stir the soup again.

"It's too soon to tell, I turned on a movie and he seems to react to that. Anything else, no change" Gibbs said, "but there's something else you wanna ask" he added.

"Uhm.. yeah.. is.. do you think he'll be okay again?" McGee asked, swalloving.

"I don't know McGee, we'll just have to give him time" Gibbs sighed.

"Ishe going to.. a therapist?" McGee asked. Gibbs turned halfways around and looked McGee straight in the eyes.

"We'll just have to give him time" Gibbs said and turned back around again. Therapist. One that worked with catathonic cases. Which would mean that Tony really WAS sick. Which would confirm it. Gibbs didn't know if he could handle that. Not yet anyway. Definetly not yet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: You likey? Come on! You likey! Leave a review or.. or.. uh.. can't think of a threat to leave you, oh wait, here's one.. I'll stop writing! MUAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!

Disclaimer: All hail DPB!!


	5. Don't let him fall through

"Come on Tony, movie time is over, let's get some food into you" Gibbs said as he brought out the soup. He leaned Tony forwards with the help of Abby and raised the head of the bed so Tony was sitting, before placing a towel on Tony's chest. Again, a suggestion from Ducky's side. Gibbs straddled a chair he had brought with him from the kitchen, and paused the movie which was nearing the end by now. No sound this time. Gibbs filled the spoon with soup, he had made sure it was the right temperatre so Tony wouldn't burn himself on it, and lifted it towards Tony's lips. He had to clench his jaw when he found he had to practically force it into Tony's mouth and pour it down his throat. But Tony swalloved, at least that was something.

"This is awful" Abby said from the sofa, "Why is he like this Gibbs? I don't understand! And I don't like not understanding!" Abby continued, her voice slightly panicked.

"I don't know either Abs, but he'll be okay, you'll be okay Tony" Gibbs said, looking at Tony, hoping, that somwhow, Tony got the message, that Gibbs was watching his six. After Gibbs finished feeding Tony and cleaned up the mess he had made, he turned on the movie, instantly seeing Tony's eyes dart towards the screen. Gibbs smirked as he went over to sit with Abby and McGee. He grabbed a bowl of soup and sighed, leaning back in a comfertable chair. He wondered why he hadn't gotten one himself. This was REALLY comfertable.

"What happened down there?" Abby asked. Gibbs blinked and looked at her. He swalloved a spoonful of soup. What HAD happened down there? Something so terrifying for Tony, that he had no choice but to go catathonic. And their two only leads were dead. He ate some more soup. "Gibbs? Can you please talk?" Abby asked. Gibbs smirked.

"Yeah.. I don't know Abs, I dunno what happened down there, all I heard was Tony saying they'd made him, I don't know how" Gibbs sighed, "And the beating" he added quietly. Abby visibly shuddered a little, "But I'm going to find out Abs, that's a promise" Gibbs said firmly.

"But you need to take care of Tony" Abby said, pouting, "you can't do both" Abby sighed. Gibbs stared into the bowl of soup. He had to make a decision soon, hiring someone to watch Tony and go after the bad guys and continuing his job, or stay at home watchin Tony stare at nothing the whole day.

"Actually, he can" McGee piped up. Abby and Gibbs looked at him. "I'm just saying, I could get some computer stuff over here and you could work from here" McGee said, "And we're a team, so if you can't watch Tony because you're off somewhere, someone else will, Ducky even talked to gerald who said he'd be more than happy to pitch in" McGee quickly finished. Abby jumped at McGee, embracing him so hard McGee lost his breath. "Abby...can't...breathe" McGee whispered. 

"Don't care! You're the most brilliant guy in history!" Abby declared and let him go. He coughed slightly and straightened his rumpled suit jacket before looking at Gibbs who had both eyebrows raised, holding his spoon in the bowl of soup, "He is! Gibbs! Really!" Abby said. Gibbs smirked and looked at McGee.

"Good work McGee" Gibbs simply said. The ending tune of the movie played and all three heads turned as there was a low impatient sound from the bed Tony was laying in. Gibbs put his bowl down and got up. He walked over to Tony and crouched down, staring him in the eyes again, "another movie huh?" he asked, running a hand through Tony's hair before smiling at the impatient sound he got, "Okay then" he said and got up, before walking over to the shelf, "let's see.. nope.. nope.. nope.. nope..Donnie Darko? Never heard of it, so nope, The Blob? Abs, The Blob?" Gibbs asked, waving the offending movie in Abby's eyesight.

"It's supposed to be a horrormovie, but it's really funny" Abby giggled.

"You want to see it to Tony?" Gibbs asked. An impatient sound from the bed once again. "I'll take that as a yes then" Gibbs said and walked over to the DVD machine, took out the James Bond movie and replaced it with The Blob movie, "You want anything to drink?" Gibbs asked McGee and Abby. There was an impatient sound fro the bed and Gibbs frowned as he turned around. "Tony, make that sound again if you want anything to drink" Gibbs said. The sound came again and Gibbs smirked, "Good work Tony" he whispered. "Soda?" He asked. The impatient sound came again, "soda it is then, Abs? McGee?" he asked, twirling around again.

"I should get going, it's gonna take a lot of paperwork to get the stuff we need" McGee said and got up, "thank you for dinner" he said.

"By Tim!" Abby said and hugged McGee again.

"Bye" McGee said and walked into the hall. Gibbs followed him out. 

"McGee." Gibbs said as McGee walked towards his car. McGee turned around and blinked. "Thank you" Gibbs said and closed the door, before locking it. Gibbs sighed, turned around, and walked back into the livingroom. He rubbed his hands, "okay, soda for Tony, beer for me, and.." he asked, looking at Abby.

"Tony always has an energy drink for me" Abby pouted. Gibbs smirked.

"I'll see if I can't dig one up" he said. He walked into the kitchen and retrieved a Coke, a Corona, and a Battery. When he came back, however, Abby had pushed and pulled Tony into the middle of the twin bed Gibbs ad made by pushing his own bed next to Tony's, and she was now laying on his shoulder. Gibbs smirked again before walking over and layng on the other side of Tony. "Just make sure he doesn't fall through" Gibbs said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: You looooooooove me cause I'm so hooooooooot! And I wriiiiiiiiite well... and so on.. don't kick tha baby, KICK tha baby, don't care... hohoho

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.. except for my head, hey, wait a minute, there's pricetag on it!!! WAAAAH! All hail DPB and all hail everyone that has ever worked on anything I put in my stories.. please don't sue me?


	6. Pleasant dreams

Gibbs straightened his tie and looked in the mirror. Definetly getting older, he thought, letting my hair grow like that, he added in his mind, as he brushed off a few strands of silver hair from his forehead. There was a sound from the livingroom. "Coming!" Gibbs shouted and put on a jacket. If he needed to talk to Morrow, a jacket would be good. Suddenly, the heartmonitor started screaming loud and fast and Gibbs jumped, and ran into the livingroom. Tony's eyes were closed, and vomit streaked down Tony's chin. Which Ducky had prepared him for. Gibbs ruffled through the bag and found the portable suction before running to Tony's side. Gibbs suctioned up the vomit and cranked the oxygen up a little. He watced and waited, and little by little, the heartmonitor stabilized. Gibbs sighed as he looked down on his now dirty suit. Grey t shirt and sweats it was then.

Tony had opened his eyes by the time Gibbs came into the livingroom again. Gibbs smirked and walked over to the bed, running a hand through Tony's hair. "Hey there, how're you feeling now huh? You scared me you know" Gibbs said as he crouched down next to Tony. Nothing. Still no response. Gibbs smiled sadly and patted Tony's arm, "I have to do wome work now, so you get some sleep, okay?" Gibbs asked. No response. Gibbs stood up and looked down. Tony's eyes were blinking a little rapidly, but there was no other indication Tony even knew he was there. Gibbs ran his hand through the short brown spikes again and sighed, before leaning down and kissing Tony's forehead. "I'm sorry Tony" he whispered and got up. He didn't know exactly why he was sorry. Maybe because Tony's cover was blown. Maybe because this work was the reason Tony had wound up like this. Maybe because he had to work when Tony was so vulnerable. Gibbs stroked a hand down Tony's chin and then walked over to the computer McGee had set up. He clicked the screen and Abby doing a victory dance showed up.

"Abs, what the hell are you doing?" Gibbs asked. Abby stopped and looked at her computerscreen.

"I am doing a victory dance Gibbs, what are YOU doing?" Abby asked. Gibbs smirked. "You know, I can see that smirk of yours, oh hey, here's Duckman too!" Abby said.

"Hello Jethro" Ducky said and entered the screen.

"Hi Duck" Gibbs said and smirked.

"How is Anthony?" Ducky asked. Gibbs turned around and saw that Tony's eyes were closed.

"Currently sleeping, had to use the suction, Abs, why did you do the victory dance?" Gibbs asked.

"So he cannot turn to throw up?" Ducky asked.

"Ufortunatly, no" Gibbs sighed, "Duck, work hours" Gibbs said and sat back in his chair. He ran a hand through his hair, "Abs" he said.

"I have a lead" Abby squeeked and grinned, "On our bad guys, the guys who beat Tony is NOTHING compared to this" she said, but when she saw the glare from Gibbs she sighed, "I didn't mean it like it was nothing, okay, guess who's blood I found on scene?" Abby asked. Gibbs continued his glare, "Is this screen frozen or something? Okay, okay, fine, I'll tell you mr. grumpy pants, it belongs to Frederick Johnsson and Joshua Erich Bentsson" Abby said, "both, of whom Tony worked with in Peoria" Abby said. 

"So that's why they didn't make him at first?" Gibbs asked, "Because Tony only wrked there a couple of years?" Gibbs asked.

"I asked around a little.. Joshua, that sounds like someone evil by the way-"

"Abs" Gibbs sounded exasparated as he sat back in his chair.

"-and yes, Joshua and Freddy boy was the reason Tony quit. And before you ask, I don't know why, noone does" Abby said, "there's something really hinky about this" she added as a murmur.

"And I bet the hinky part is why Tony is laying in a bed right now" Gibbs growled, "good work Abs, keep me posted" Gibbs said. 

"Jethro? I will be making a short trip to you two this afternoon" Ducky said. Gibbs nodded on the screen and logged off. He removed his headset, and swirled his chair around to see Tony had his eyes open again.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" Gibbs asked. he wasn't surprised that there was no reply, "Yeah, know the feeling" Gibbs said and got up, just to have to grab onto the table because his knee gave out under him. A hand grabbed under his arm and hoisted him up.

"You okay Boss?" a voice asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs rubbed his knee, "thanks Tony" he said. And blinked. And looked up. It was first now he heard the shrill ringing of the heartmonitor, and Tony was standing in front of him.

Gibbs jerked awake as the doorbell rang and looked over at Tony. he was still sleeping. Gibbs sighed and got up, before walking over to the door and looking out through the peephole. Ducky. Gibbs opened the door.

"Tony's leeping" Gibbs said a little harsher than he intended.

"That's quite alright, I was actually coming here to talk to you" Ducky said as he shrugged off his coat, and reoved his hat and shoes before standing in front of Gibbs who closed the door and locked it.

"Me? Why?" he asked.

"Because there is a slight problem with Anthony. He's only semi catathonic" Ducky said. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Love it! Leave a review!

An: All hail DPB


	7. Semi catathonic

Gibbs stared at Ducky blankly.

"Kitchen" Ducky said, and Gibbs closed the door and locked it, before following Ducky out into the kitchen, but not before casting a worried glance at Tony's sleeping form. Gibbs leant against the doorframe into the kicthen, crossed his arms in front of his chest, and crossed his right leg over the left one, and sared at Ducky who leant against the kitchen counter.

"Semi catathonic?" Gibbs asked.

"Abigail told me Anthony was making sounds and watching television" Ducky said.

"Movie, and yeah, he was, he makes this low kind of.. i dunno, whimpering sound, more like an impatient sound, when e wants something" Gibbs said and frowned slightly, "what's this got to do with semi catathonic?" Gibbs asked. Ducky looked down into the linoleum flooring, very appropriatly it was white and black, checkered, and sighed.

"Jethro, have you ever just.. zoned out?" Ducky asked without looking up. Gibbs frowned even harder.

"Zoned out? Like in thinking too hard and getting one of those.. ah.. damnit, what're the called?" Gibbs asked, snapping his fingers and looking at the table.

"Stares... don'tworry jethro, you have glares, not stares, but yes, I believe Anthony is thinking too hard. I believe he cannot cope with so many thoughts at once and he blanks out. I ALSO believe he knows that you are here. He's hiding Jethro" Ducky sighed, "He's hiding in himself" he added and looked up, only to lock eyes with Gibbs, "And I also believe you are the only one that he trusts enough to not hide from" Ducky said. Gibbs blinked.

"Me?" Gibbs asked, pointing a straight hand at his own chest. Ducky nodded.

"He's always tried his best for you, even though it doesn't seem like it at times, Anthony has always tried to impress you, to be at his very best for you because he hopes that one day you will tell him that you are proud of him, and do not look at me like that, you know it is true!" Ducky said. Gibbs sighed and stood up straight, before sitting down on a kitchen chair. Ducky followed suit, and watched Gibbs put his elbows on the table before folding his hands together and resting his forehead on them.

"You really think he trusts me?" Gibbs asked. Ducky snorted and Gibbs's eyes darted quickly up at him.

"Trust you? I believe he loves you" Ducky said. Gibbs blinked and looked into the table.

"Loves?" he asked.

"For heaven's sake Jethro, are you really that blind?" Ducky asked and Gibbs's head snapped up, "He has been working and working for you, trying to get your attention. He has been depressed and I gave him anti depressants, we talked and I discovered his secret. He loves you Jethro! Honestly, I thought better of you, you are a top investigator, and sti-"

"Duck" Gibbs sighed, "He can't. I won't allow him"

"Love knows no boundries dear friend, and I happen to know you, and I happen to have noticed the looks you give him when you think noone is seeing you" Ducky said. Gibbs glared at him, "you know, you are not quite as frightening as you think, do you think you don't deserve to be happy? You do, don't you? What if I tell you that this love you have for Anthony might save him? Would you let yourself be happy then? Is it really so bad to be happy for once in your life?" Ducky asked. Gibbs looked down.

"Duck.. please.. I'll think about it" Gibbs sighed.

"Good, now, I have some more information now that you know about Anthony, I've asked a friend in Peoria, and he told me that he and Anthony know eachother. He found Anthony bleeding on the sidewalk two months before he quit, and noiced scrapes and bruises on him all that while, all fresh, when he came to work, he saw Tony withdraw himself and create the man we know today, Jethro, I believe something terrible must have happened to him while there. And I believe Frederick and Joshua have been a part of it" Ducky finished.

"That's good thinking Duck, maybe you should take my job" Gibbs sighed.

"Ah, no, but thank you for the kind words, I'm afraid I do not have it in me to frighten other people" Ducky smiled, and Gibbs smirked at that, "Now, I'll have a look at Anthony while I'm here, and if you need any groceries, just let me know" Ducky smiled.

"Thanks Duck" Gibbs said as Ducky walked into the livingroom. Gibbs sat on the chair and stared at his fingers. Had he really been this blind? Was he not allowed to be happy? Was Ducky right?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: See, there I go again, Tibbs shipping, I can't help myself. I wanna see it on screen!!! This story is a little OOC I think, for everyone but Ducky. I think I'm pretty good at writing him. And Abby. And Tony.. crap.. I HOPE I'm good at writing them and that they're not to OOC for you. I promise there'll be a lot more angst, and drama as the story progresses, there won't be too much schmoop and hugsies, but you have to go through SOME schmoop..

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	8. MA rated chapter! READ AUTHORS NOTE!

READ THIS Author's Note! IMPORTANT!

AN: I'm writing the AN on the top today, as I will be bringing in some strong things into this chapter. Maaaaaaybe you should rethink reading this chapter people... it contains.. uh.. some hints about something very.. adult.. not really sex, but "I don't want to have sex" sex.. so.. don't read if you can't handle it. You have been warned, do NOT even THINK about flaming me! Leave a review people :D BTW: My birthday is on October the 19th, which would make that (for me) tomorrow :D YAY!

Disclaimer: All hail DPB

---------------------------------------

"So, Tony, Duck tells me you're only semi catathonic" Gibbs said, "is that right?" he asked, not even looking at Tony. While he was half expecting a "yes boss", he wasn't surprised there was no reply. Gibbs sighed and turned around from where he was standing in front of the movie shelf, and looked at Tony, "Which one do you want? Stuck on you or Living Daylight?" Gibbs asked. Nothing, not even a sound, "Living Daylight it is then" Gibbs said and brought it over to the DVD, "You know, when I get those guys, you'll going to have to talk, 'cause I don't think we have a very good case against them if you don't. We don't know if they were in charge of anything, or if they were just doing dirty work, or paperwork.. you know, I'm sure of it" Gibbs said as he placed the movie in the DVD player and closed it. An image flickered on the screen and Gibbs stood back up, turning around, facing Tony. "You know, I would've hoped you trusted me enough to talk to me Tony" Gibbs said, "either, way, I'm going to find out what happened in Peoria" he whispered and walked over to the bed.

Tony made a sound halfway through the movie and Gibbs blinked. He must've fallen asleep. Tony made a sound again and Gibbs frowned slightly. It wasn't that impatient sound from before. It was.. painfull. Gibbs got up and walked over. Tony's eyelids were closed, but his eyes were dancing disco under them, his skin laced with a thin layer of perspiration, his hair slightly damp, and he was shivering.

"Tony, Tony come on, wake up" Gibbs said, he was afraid of touching him after he had been lectured by Ducky a long while back when he woke him from a bad dream, that if you woke people with nightmares or people who were sleepwalking, you could cause serious damage. Heartfailure among others. Tony was still shivering, his heartmonitor showing that he was definetly in distress. There was a frown on Tony's forehead, and before Gibbs could think, he had his hand placed on Tony's head, smoothing out the wrinkled skin. Gibbs didn't know why, but it seemed to calm Tony down. The heartrate was sinking to a normal level, and Tony's breathing became less labored.

_Flashback:_

_Gibbs held a hand on Tony's damp forehead under the blue lights. _

"Felling any better?" Gibbs asked.

"Much.. Magic touch Boss" Tony whispered in reply. 

_End flashback.  
_  
Gibbs smirked as Tony's eyes flickered open.

"Hey, you ready for some food?" Gibbs asked. Nothing, and Gibbs sighed, "I'll go make some food" Gibbs said, ran a hand through Tony's hair, and walked into the kitchen. Ducky had left a bag of groceries on the table, and Gibbs peered into the bag by chance. A set of colours and drawing papers. And a note. Gibbs picked up the note.

_Maybe he can express himself with this if it's too hard for him with words._

_Ducky._

Gibbs smirked. "Duck, you're a genious" he praised him. Gibbs knew Tony loved to draw. He had seen some of the drawings Tony had made, and they were great. Kate's had been great too. Gibbs walked back into the livingroom and over to Tony, he raised the head of the bed up and lay a tray in Tony's lap, before laying out the colours and the drawing paper. He crouched down and took Tony's hand, staring at it, "Tony, I need you to draw something for me.. anything.. if you don't want me to be here when you do that, I'll be in the kitchen, okay?" Gibbs asked, and looked up, "I just want you to know that whatever you draw, it's alright, I'm here, and you can trust me" he finished, stroking Tony's chin lightly with his knuckles, "I'll go make some food" he said and walked into the kitchen.

Gibbs brought a bowl and a spoon into the livingroom and almost dropped it as he saw that Tony had indeed drawn something on the paper, but now he was staring at the tvscreen again. Gibbs decided to swallow his shock and walked over to Tony. He lifted the tray onto the nightstand he had brought in there for Tony's sake, and sat down on the edge of the bed, splaying a towel on Tony's chest and under his chin. He grabbed a spoonfull of soup and lifted it towards Tony's mouth. "Soup's coming" Gibbs said. To his surprise, Tony half opened his mouth and swallowed without complication. "Good work Tony" Gibbs smirked. There was a flash of something in Tony's eyes, but it was gone when Tony blinked.

When the bowl of soup was done and Gibbs had cleaned Tony up, he took the bowl and the tray out with him. He set it down by the sink, and looked at the drawing. He lost his breath at what he saw. It was Tony, hanging limply from a man's arms, another man holding a police batong in his hands, there was red stainging Tony's head and clothes. It was outside a brick building, in an alley. Gibbs swallowed convulsively. There was something in the down right corner of the drawing. Numbers. Writing?

_Two months, every day,_

_they force you down,_

_hit you,_

_rape you,_

_and leave you.  
Two months, every day._

That's when Gibbs threw up. In the sink. His arms was shaking violently now, and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. _Two months, every day. _Had Tony gone through that all alone? Noone to talk to? Gibbs walked into the livingroom again and sat down on Tony's bed, embracing him, holding Toy's head firmly on his shoulder, just holding him, tears streaming down his face.

"Christ Tony, you went through that all alone, and then.. then you become this entirely fantastic person.. you.. you're the strongest man I've ever met" Gibbs whispered. He pulled back and lay Tony down again, and wiped his tears, "Tony, I have to ask you if I can bring at least Ducky in on this" Gibbs said, and looked into Tony's eyes, "only him, I'll even erase the part about.." Gibbs sighed as he let the words hang in the air, "Just.. just make a sound now if I can bring Ducky in on this, ALL of this" Gibbs said. Nothing. Gibbs stroked a hand through Tony's hair and got up, "Gotcha Tony" Gibbs said and smiled sadly before walking over to retrieve the finished movie from the DVD machine. There was a sound behind him and Gibbs turned around. "I can let Ducky in on this?" Gibbs asked. Tony made another sound and Gibbs grinned "Thanks Tony, you'll see that this'll get better, yo just wait and see" Gibbs said. Maybe more to himself than to Tony.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Bathroom floor

"..and I actually told Jethro Anthony loves him" Ducky said as the screen turned on and Gibbs's face was on the screen.

"Abs, e mailing you a picture, try to see what you can get from it" Gibbs said and worked on something off screen, _"There, Duck, I need you over here, Abs, if-"_

"That's Tony.. did.. did he make this?" Abby asked. Gibbs nodded on screen.

_"Genius Duck! I'm serious! It was pure genius, but I need you over here_" Gibbs said.

"I'll be there" Ducky said.

"Poor Tony" Abby sighed as Ducky walked out. Gibbs turned off the screen on his side and turned around on his chair, and stared at Tony.

"Duck's coming over" Gibbs stated matter-of-factly. Tony's eyes were closed, and Gibbs got up, pushed his chair away and walked over to Tony's bed. he lay a hand on Tony's head and sighed before crouching down and kissing Tony's forehead. "If you only knew Tony, how much you mean to me. This has got to be so hard for you, so incredibly fucked up for you, all of this.. I mean, they did that...thing... for two months! Every day, for two whole months, and you just endured it, I dunno if that makes you brave or stupid, and I don't really care, all I know is that when I find them, I'll kill'em" Gibbs said before he got up again. Tony was still sleeping and Gibbs once again found himself running a hand through the short hair, smirking crookedly as he did so. Tony looked younger. Little boy lost, popped into Gibbs's head and he chuckled as he shook his head and walked into the kitchen. Time to make some coffee.

He was in the middle of a staring competition with the coffee maker, willing it to be done faster than normal when it happened. Tony's heartmonitor started it's shrill ringing to announce Tony no longer had a heartrythm or a pulse. Or was breathing. Gibbs jumped and ran into the room where he stopped, and blinked. No Tony. No Tony in the bed. Gibbs blinked and looked around, Tony was sitting on the floor, scraping at something intently. Gibbs walked over to the heartmonitor and turned it and the oxygen off before he crouched down next to Tony.

"Hi" Gibbs said. No reaction, and he looked down at what Tony was doing. His fingers were bleeding, but he kept scraping at the floor. Gibbs took Tony's hands in his own. "No! Don't do that, come here" Gibbs said. Tony still didn't look at him, but he followed Gibbs's movements as Gibbs pulled him with him into the bathroom and put Tony's hands under the running water. Tony made a sound and Gibbs looked at him while he took in the surreal scene he found himself in. Tony was whimpering as the water stung the small scrapes on his fingers, and Gibbs was holding him like he was a naughty little boy who'd been bad. Gibbs turned off the water and looked at Tony. "There, better?" He asked. Nothing. The doorbell rang and Tony looked petrified. before Gibbs knew it he had two armfulls of Tony clinging around him. "Tony, it's only Ducky, calm down" Gibbs sighed. But Tony refused to let go. "DUCK! USE YOUR SPARE" Gibbs shouted and proceeded to break free from Tony's wise like grip on him.

"Well I'll be..hello Anthony" Ducky said. Tony made a high pitched sound and scrambled backwards, crashing into the medicine cabinet, it fell to the ground as Tony continued to try to scramble backwards. If it hadn't been for Gibbs's reactions, Tony would've fallen and cracked his head.

"Ssssh, sssssh, 's okay Tony, 's only Ducky" Gibbs said as he embraced Tony's shivering body, Ducky watched as Gibbs and Tony sunk down on the bathroom floor and Gibbs calmed Tony down by murmuring soothing things in Tony's ear, telling him everything was okay. Finally, Tony had just shut his eyes and fallen asleep on Gibbs. By now, Ducky was sitting in the bathroom too, and Gibbs was stroking Tony's hair over and over, "Sorry 'bout that Duck, guess he's a little jumpy" Gibbs sighed.

"Not a problem Jethro, I don't imagine he was more surprised than me. When did he start walking around?" Ducky asked.

"I talked to you, and then went to make some food, and he was up and scraping on the floor, his fingers were bleeding" Gibbs sighed, "Looks like it's stopped" he added as he lifted a limp hand and showed Ducky, "I put his hands under the sink.. he was whimpering" Gibbs said softly and brushed away some sweat on Tony's brow, "it's okay Tony, you just sleep, and I'll talk to Duck" Gibbs whispered, "Duck, you go out into the livingroom and see that drawing, I had to erase something on it, look at what I wrote on the paper next to it" Gibbs said. 

"J-"

"Duck.. just do it, please?" Gibbs asked, "I'll try getting Tony to bed in the meantime" Gibbs sighed.

Gibbs had finally gotten Tony into the bed and tucked him in when he turned around to see Ducky standing, staring at him, his face pale.

"Who could have done such a thing to Anthony?" Ducky asked.

"I don't know Duck, but Im sure as hell going to find out" Gibbs growled. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: It's my birthday today! YAY! 22 y old now! YAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! Leave a happy review!!!!

Disclaimer: All hail DPB!

Btw: YAY!


	10. Concerned

Gibbs placed a steaming cup of tea in front of Ducky who folded his hands around it. Ducky was staring at the table intently, not saying a word as Gibbs sat down with a cup of coffee. They said nothing for a while, just listened to the once again attatched heartmonitor beeping lustily away. Gibbs cleared his throat.

"He seems better" Gibbs said quietly.

"Indeed" Ducky replied. Gibbs took a swig of his coffee and Ducky sipped his tea. They even heard cars go by, when Gibbs finally put his cup down.

"Duck, I need you to help me, what do I do now?" Gibbs asked. Ducky looked up at him and leant back, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Jethro, contrary to popular beliefs I do NOT have the answer to everything!" Ducky hissed and leant forwards again, before sighing and running a hand under his glasses, over his face, "I am sorry jethro, this is quite a shock, finding out like this" Ducky sighed. Gibbs looked at his oldest, and best, friend. Ducky looked years older than before now, a big contrast to Tony who seemed a lot younger than ever. Ducky looked tired and sorrowful.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this" Gibbs breathed. Ducky's head snapped up.

"What? No! No not at all! It was just the shock that ma-"

"Duck, you're not comfertable with this, I get it, b-"

"Jethro! Noone is comfertable with something like this! Anthony was raped! Repeatedly! There is nothing I would want LESS for him than that! I am merely trying to wrap my brain around the fact that he has managed to stay sane for this long!" Ducky said.

"Define 'sane' " Gibbs chuckled, and Ducky chuckled as well.

"Well he's turned out very differently than I would have suspected with his past" Ducky sighed, "and now he's.. different" Ducky said. Gibbs stared down at his coffee, and drummed his fingers against the cup. Ducky cleared his throat, "I think we should talk to him, mae him understand that we are only here to help him, and love him. That we all care for him and only want his best" Ducky said. Gibbs nodded.

"Sounds like a plan" Gibbs said. Ducky touched Gibbs's arm.

"I'm concerned for you Jethro" Ducky said.

"Me?" Gibbs asked and blinked, before he looked into Ducky's eyes. Ducky nodded and sat back before wrapping his fingers around his tea cup again.

"You are so involved.. maybe too involved" Ducky sighed.

"Too invo.. Duck, first you tell me to GET involved, and now you're telling me I'm TOO involved? It doesn't make any sense!" Gibbs said warningly.

"Jethro, I am merely conce-"

"Duck! Shut up" Gibbs growled. Ducky chuckled. Gibbs frowned, was he loosing it? Was Ducky actually chuckling? "What?" Gibbs asked.

"Not concerned anymore" Ducky said. Gibbs merely glared at him and Ducky put his tea cup back down on the table before chuckling some more, "Jethro, I was concerned you would pull back, and stay away because of this, I needed to check" Ducky said, "For Anthony's sake"

"For Tony, it's okay, if you were testing me, then we aren't as good friends as I thought" Gibbs said dryly. Ducky blinked.

"Why Jethro, I think I may have insulted you" Ducky said. Gibbs chuckled.

"Now who's the dumbass?" he asked, and they both chuckled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: It's nice, right? Sorry for short chapter, but I'm drunk off my ass!!! Yay! Happy birthday to me and now it's over.. heee heeeee.. leave a review :D

Disclaimer: All hail DPB!!!


	11. Read the AN on top yay me :D

Read the damn author's note! Right now!

AN: Hi, me again, if your sould is.. uh.. delicate, don't read this chapter contains some mild "hi I'm going to kill myself" stuff, so if you don't want that, don't read this.. uh.. not the author's note, the chapter, heee heee eee.. I'm so funny :D Leave a review. It's short and somewhat important, so if you didn't read the one where Tony got up the first time, I hope you'll read it now. There's something very important in that chpter for later chapters..

Disclaimer: All hail DPB

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ducky had fallen asleep on the sofa and was lightly snoring by the time Tony seemed to wake up. Gibbs sniffed into the air. Something wasn't right. It smelled like.. urine. Gibbs looked at Tony who was staring into the wall.

"You had a little accident?" Gibbs asked and cursed himself. Tony didn't need him to talk to him as if he was a baby. "I'll fix this Tony, come on, up you go, Duck? Duck you awake?" Gibbs asked.

"yes" Ducky replied.

"Could you change the bed, I'll get Tony a shower" Gibbs said.

"Of course" Ducky replied. Gibbs managed to get Tony up, and he was right, Tony had wet himself. But instead of commenting it any further than he already had, he led Tony into the bathroom.

"Okay Tony, let's get you out of these clothes, and clean you up a bit" Gibbs said and started to strip down Tony. When he was done he cursed on the inside. He hadn't seen how thin Tony had become during the undercover work. Three months of building a case against these armdealers, and Gibbs hadn't even noticed how much Tony had been trying. All Gibbs knew now was that he was seeing too much bones, and too little muscles, "YOU are going to gain weight Tony, even if I have to forcefeed you" Gibbs said. Tony didn't react and Gibbs sighed. "Yeah that's what I thought" Gibbs said and led Tony into the shower.

Gibbs had to clench his jaw as he sprayed Tony's body with water, so to not break down. Tony didn't need that, not now. Gibbs soaped Tony up and washed him off. He was towelling Tony's hair when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

_"Jethro? I found some new clothes for Anthony, I'll just put them out here" _Ducky said from the other side of the door.

"Thanks Duck" Gibbs replied. While Ducky and Tony had slept, Gibbs had cleaned up the medicine cabinet, and thrown it out. He had even ripped out the nail from which it had been hanging, afraid Tony would hurt himself on it. Gibbs removed the towel and looked at Tony who was just staring into the floor. "Let's get some clothes on you" Gibbs said and threw the towel into a corner of the bathroom before unlocking the bathroom door and retrieving the clothes outside. When he turned back around he gasped and lunged forwards. He grabbed a hold of Tony's hands and pulled the apart. Blood was dripping down Tony's arm and Gibbs had to actually hit the back of Tony's right hand against the sink.

The razor fell to the floor and Gibbs breathed har as he looked at Tony's arms. His gaze fell on the two red stripes across Tony's left wrist.

"DUCK!" Gibbs yelled and Ducky was there in an instant, "You think it needs stitches?" Gibbs asked and turned Tony's wrist to Ducky. Ducky grabbed a hold of Tony's arm and shook his head.

"Just a bandaid I believe, what did he use?" Ducky asked.

"Razor" Gibbs sighed.

"Right, I'll go find out when his last tetness shot was" Ducky said and left. Gibbs dressed Tony and washed the wound before putting some bandaid on it and leading Tony into the livingroom. The bed was freshly made, and Gibbs helped Tony into it before he started From Russia With Love on the television. Tony's eyes was glued to it from the moment it started. Gibbs looked at Ducky who had just hung up the phone. "No worries, he's updated on it" Ducky said and came over to the sofa.

"You think he tried killing himself, don't you?" Gibbs asked. Ducky ground his teeth a little before nodding. "What do we do now?" Gibbs asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Floorings and secret's

Gibbs stared at Tony who was currently sleeping and sighed.

_"What do we do now?" Gibbs asked. _

_  
"We pray, and we keep all sharp objects away from him" Ducky replied. _

Ducky had gone for takeout food. Chinese, just as Tony loved it. Gibbs was dozing slightly when he heard it. Just a breath. Gibbs blinked and nearly jumped out of his skin as Tony was suddenly on the floor, scraping on it. Gibbs got up and walked over, he knew Tony's fingers were plastered, so he knew Tony wouldn't scrape himself up again. Gibbs crouched down and looked at Tony who was staring at the floor while feebly trying to almost dig into it.

"What're you doing?" Gibbs asked casually. No response of course. "Am I supposed to understand something? Is there something you're trying to tell me?" Gibbs asked. Nothing. Gibbs sighed. "Fine, I'll just.. go over here again" Gibbs said. He got up and turned towards the tv when suddenly, he felt someone gripping his pantleg. Surprised, he spun around and saw Tony staring into the wall.

"Under floor" Tony breathed. Gibbs crouched down and turned Tony so he was locking eyes with him.

"What did you say?" Gibbs asked. Tony did nothing, "Tony please say that again! I didn't get it!" Gibbs said, he was desperate now, the sound of Tony's voice eating into the very depths of his soul. Gibbs's heart was beating rapidly and he was actually shaking Tony slightly.

"Jethro! Stop that! What are you doing?" Ducky asked behind him.

"He spoke! Duck! He spoke!" Gibbs said happily.

"I hardly think scaring him like that is going to incurrgae him to open his mouth again" Ducky said. Gibbs blinked and then embraced Tony, rocking them from side to side.

"You spoke Tony! You spoke!" Gibbs said and pulled back, "which means you can do it again" Gibbs said seriously. But there was no response.

"What did he say exactly?" Ducky asked. Gibbs blinked.

"He was sitting on the floor.. floor... under.. under the floor!" Gibbs said, "That's what he said!" Gibbs said.

"Alright.. does it MEAN anything to you?" Ducky asked.

"No.. no not really.. but he was scraping on the floor" Gibbs said and got on his knees, he searched the place Tony had been scraping and found a small slit. He grabbed his pocketknife and stuck it in there, and hit the knife so the board went up. He proceeded to remove it and smirked. "Tony you magnificent bastard" Gibbs grinned now. Ducky peered down the big hole in the floor and then looked at Tony.

"I believe, young man, that you have some explaining to do" Ducky said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Bet'cha wondering what's down that hole in the floor, don't 'cha? leave a review and I might just tell you :P

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	13. Down the hole

Gibbs stuck his left arm down into the hole and retrieved the objects he had previously seen. He had called Ziva and McGee, told them to glove and gear up, and get their asses over there. Gibbs barly looked at the papers before putting them into the evidence bag. Clothes, papers, pictures, drawings, all you could imagine, was there. They hadn't found Tony's work right after the sting had gone wrong. And this showed Tony was investigating these two people. That mad Gibbs frown at least, since he knew what had transpird between Tony and Joshua and Fredrick. Did Tony know that Joshua and Fredrick was involved in the case or was he just unlucky? Was Tony actually out for revenge and got recognized? Gibbs looked down the hole. An old wodden box, with a beautifully card pattern on the oak cover, was the only thing that was left. Gibbs picked it up, and flipped it open. Letters. To Gibbs.

"This one's staying here" Gibbs simply said. Ziva and McGee nodded and left with enough evidence to make Abby hate them for months to come. 

"Well Jethro, I certainly was not expecting that" Ducky admitted. Gibbs looked at him, still holding the box gently between his glovved fingers, "If you don't mind me asking" Ducky said and leant forward, "What is in the box that made you kep it here?" Ducky asked. Gibbs smirked.

"It's between Tony and me" Gibbs said and put the box down, "The food's cold but I'll heat it in the oven, if you want to stay you can, bu-"

"Mother misses me Jethro, so no, I don't believe I can stay tonight" Ducky said. Gibbs nodded and followed Ducky into the hall, waved his goodbyes to Ducky and locked the door behind him. Then he walked back inside the livingroom and looked at Tony. Tony was staring intently at his hand, willing it to do something nw and exciting. Like a child who had first discovered he HAD a hand. Gibbs walked over to him.

"Hey you, wanna go draw in the kitchen or something Tony?" Gibbs asked. No response, so Gibbs just pulled Tony gently with him into the kitchen. He sat Tony down on a chair, stuffed the food in the oven, and straddled a kitchen chair, as he watched Tony sit perfectly still on the bench, "I thought we could talk a little" Gibbs said, knowing perfectly well how insane that would sound to anyone that didn't know his and Tony's friendship. "So, when did you first start collecting evidence for yourself?" Gibbs asked. No reply, and Tony's mouth was going slightly open and then closed again. Gibbs squinted slightly and continued, "Ther was a lot of it too" he said, "I think it's from the two months" Gibbs said. He was slightly afraid of using th words, afraid that Tony would retreat completely into himself if h did say them, so he had told Tony he would say th two months instead. "And I think some of it's from the sting that went to hell" Gibbs said and sighed, "You don't trust me enough to tell me something like this?" Gibbs asked. No reply. "Yeah, I wouldn't trust me either, I'm a bastard" Gibbs sighed. He got up and retrieved the food before continuing. "You know, we probably have enough evidence to lock them away for years now" Gibbs said.

"No" came from behind him and Gibbs turned around, he was at Tony's side in an instant.

"No? Why no? Do you want them to die?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Tony said again.

"Not enough evidence?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" Tony said mechanically.

"There was a lot of stuff down there about Fredrick and Joshua" Gibbs argued, even though he didn't know why he was arguing, he was so happy to hear Tony's voice, he was one step away from just shaking Tony again.

"No" Tony said. Gibbs frowned.

"No, as in, evidence not about Joshua and Fredrick?" Gibbs asked hesitantly. he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"No" Tony said. Gibbs sighed and then he thought about it.

"The evidence, it's about them, but it's not enough because it's about some others too!" Gibbs said and snapped his fingers.

"Yes" Tony said.

"So if we can figure out who the others are, then I'm sure you've made some connection between these people, correct?" Gibbs asked. No reply. Tony was once again just staring at the tablecloth, and Gibbs sighed as he put the food on the table, "Let's eat" Gibbs said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: YAY! It was so much fun to wake up to so many messages :D Surprised yet? I wasn't :P leave a review :D

Disclaimer: I KNOW NOTHING! I own nothing either, all hail DPB!


	14. And the plot thickens

Tony was drawing again, his toung sticking out of his mouth as he sat at the table. Gibbs was drinking coffee and watching Tony draw. 0200 hours, and no sleep for the weary. Tony had woken up one hour earlier and refused to go back to sleep, so Gibbs had gotten him to sit by the tabl and draw quietly. Gibbs's mind was still reeling from their 'conversation' earlier. Tony looked down at his drawing and made some sort of happy sound, to let Gibbs know he was done. Gibbs grabbed the drawing and looked at it. There was a man standing by a mirror, holding a razor with his left hand, cutting another man on his right wrist. Two streaks of blood was showing on it. Gibbs frowned and looked at Tony, and thn at his wrist.

"This.. this is some kind of mark?" Gibbs asked. No reply. Gibbs looked at the drawing again and noticed there were shadows in th room Tony had drawn. He looked at Tony again. "Some kind of cult? You did that to yourslf to show me?" Gibbs asked. But Tony was occupied with drawing again. Gibbs sighed, and went back to staring at the drawing again. He hadn't even noticed the time pass by until anothr drawing came along. The man who had been cut was laying on the floor. Gibbs frowned. "Someone killed him?" Gibbs asked. Tony stared at him and clenched his jaw. Like he wanted to say something but the words just wouldn't come properly. "Someone you knew killed this man?" Gibbs asked. Tony clenchd his jaw again. "Someone you knew killed someone you knew?" Gibbs asked and looked at Tony. Gibbs lay the drawing back down and sighed, "Tony I don't understand" Gibbs said and looked at Tony, "you gotta giv me a name" Gibbs said, "thse people don't have faces" he continued and pointed to the drawings. Tony pointed at himself. Gibbs nodded. "Yeah, you're the only one that can give me answers" Gibbs said. Tony frowned and pointed at the drawings and then to himself. Gibbs frowned.

"Is one of the people in these drawings you Tony?" Gibbs asked. Tony pointed to the drawing and Gibbs picked it up, holding it so that Tony could see. "Were you watching?" Gibbs asked. Nothing. Gibbs started pointing to the people around the room, but first when h pointed to the man who was being cut, did he get a response. Tony grunted, and Gibbs frowned as he looked at the drawing. "This" he said and looked at Tony, "is you?" he asked. Tony made an almost sad saound and lay down on the sofa, curling into a little ball. "You nevr tried comitting suicide did you? Someone tried to kill you" Gibbs breathed. He had read Tony's file. It said he had one failed suicide attempt when he was in Peoria, that the ME had found him and brought him to a hospital. Tony was devestated and frightened and had undergone treatment for it, but it had followed him even to NCIS where Gibbs had been given strict orders to keep Tony undr observation, and to rport anything remotely looking like depression, "Someone tried to kill you" Gibbs breathed again.

Gibbs's phone rang and he picked it up, dazed from the news he just had discovered. "Gibbs" he answered.

_"Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs! Guess what! Guess! Come on!" _Abby's excited voice came through the phone.

"Abs" Gibbs growled.

_"Aw shucks, never any fun with you, is there? Okay, listen, even though there was a TON of evidence, the thing is, I found something I.. well.. it's.. semen" _Abby said quietly, almost whispering into the phone. Gibbs sighed.

"Go on" he said.

_"You're not surprised? What if I tell you it isn't Tony's?" _Abby asked hesitantly.

"I know it's not Tony's, who's semen is it?" Gibbs asked.

_"How did you.. you know what? Forget it, okay, it's someone from the Peoria district, but he lives in DC now, and I found someone else's semen too, he too from Peoria, I don't ge-"_

"Abs" Gibbs simply said.

_"Right, they're criminals, Jake Jefferson, and Chucky, no last name, like Cher" _Abby said.

"Good work Abs" Gibbs said and hung up. He looked at Tony. "We know who did this to you" Gibbs said, "And I'll make them pay, promise" Gibbs finished as he watched Tony's sleeping form on the sofa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: And the plot thickens! What is going on with all this you might ask, well I don't rally know, as usual, I'm messing things up even more for our poor Tony boy. Leave a review :D Reviws make me happy :D

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	15. Gibbs no go!

Gibbs watched as Abby sat on Tony's bed along with Ducky. Tony was fidgting like a newborn in his sleep.

"So Tony said I could know?" Abby asked. Gibbs nodded. He had asked if he could bring the team up to speed and finally, Tony had given a nod before going back to sleep. Granted, Tony probably wouldn't remember even giving his concent to Gibbs, but if it came down to that, Gibbs would gladly let Tony hit him. Not in the face though, he liked seeing too much for that. And living. "Poor baby" Abby said and snuggld close to Tony who immediatly opned his eyes and struggled to get away from the unexpectd body snuggling against him. Abby jumped up and moved away from Tony who stared at Gibbs.

"It's just Abs, Tony" Gibbs said. Tony turned his head and looked at Abby. Then he shook his head.

"You don't want me so close?" Abby asked. Tony looked at Gibbs again. Gibbs walked over and sat on the bed.

"What's wrong Tony?" Gibbs asked. No reply, but Tony stared intently at the door. Gibbs looked in the same direction. "You wanna go outside? It's dark though" Gibbs said and sighed, "I gotta go, you call me if anything happens, and I mean ANYTHING" Gibbs said and glared at Abby who did a salute.

"Sir, yes sir" she said, and Gibbs smirked.

"I gotta go now Tony, but I'll be back real soon, you have fun on your little trip" Gibbs said, "and don't strain yourself" Gibbs added befor he got up, "Follow me to the door Duck?" he asked. Ducky followd him. Gibbs put his shoes and jacket on before he looked at Ducky. "If he says anything, ANYTHING, I want you to call me" Gibbs said, "and make sure you ask him stuff if he does anything you think of as strange" Gibbs said. Ducky nodded and Gibbs sighed, "take care of him Duck" Gibbs said and unlocked the door. Ducky closed the door and locked it behind Gibbs before he turned and walked back into the livingroom.

"Ducky, he really wants something" Abby said, "but I can't figure out what!" Abby said. Tony was whimpering now.

"Anthony, I-"

"Trap!" Tony exclaimed finally, tears rolling down his face, "trap, Gibbs no go" Tony repated as he started shivering. Before they could react, Tony was out of the bed, had unlocked the door, and run into the street.

Just as Gibbs's car came towards him.

Gibbs reacted quickly, but he felt the car hit Tony's body even though he was standing on the brakes. He saw Tony's body roll up his hood, crush the windshield, and roll back down. And all he could do was stare. And stare at the body bathed in his frontlights, as a puddle of blood slowly formed around Tony's head.

Ducky came running, Abby was dialling 911, and Gibbs jumped out of the car.

"Trap.. trap" Tony kept repeating, "Don't go.. trap.. they want to cut.. us... suicide.." Tony slurred.

"Sssh, sssh, it's okay" Ducky said, "Anthony, look at me, you need to stay awake" Ducky said.

"Trap.. Gibbs no go.. made you.. know you.. read you" Tony whispered as his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell unconcious.

"He.. tried to warn me?" Gibbs breathed. Ducky looked up at him.

"Jethro..." Ducky said.

"He tried to warn me.." Gibbs whispered, "and I might've just killed him for it"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I did NOT just make a cliffy.. Oh yeah, I DID! Man, I'm evil :D Hah, everyone knows Tony whumping is good, so her you are :D

Disclaimer: All hail DPB!


	16. Back to waiting

Gibbs was once again seated in a familyroom, he was now staring at a poster with a kitten hanging down from some sort of ledge, with the words "hang in there" printed on it. Ironic really. This time, however, he had Ducky there for support. Dazed, he had let Ducky drive him to the hospital, Abby had called Ziva and McGee, and Pacci and his tam had gone out to find the perps. What mattered now was Tony. A doctor came inside. Doctor Fisher.

"Hello, I'm Agent DiNozzo's doctor" Doctor Fisher said, "You can call me Brad" he added, "Now, down to business, Agent DiNozzo's sufferd major head trauma, if he wakes up from his current state of coma, we will need to assess what type of help he will need, and..."

Gibbs zoned out. IF he wakes up. Not WHEN. IF.

"Brain injury" Gibbs whispered, "Are you sure there'll be brain injury?" Gibbs asked without looking at the doctor. The doctor blinked, looking at Gibbs over his glasses. Fisher cleared his throat and folded his hands on top of the table.

"We're fairly sure" Fisher said.

"What're the chances he'll have a normal life?" Gibbs asked and looked Fisher straight in the eyes.

"Fifteen percent" Fisher said quietly. Gibbs smirked. "I don't quite understand the humor here" Fisher said, obviously confused as Gibbs chuckled.

"Anthony was once infested with Y. Pestis, pneumonic plague, doctor Fisher, I believe fifteen percent is the exact percentage of survivers from it" Ducky said. Fisher frowned.

"Ah.. well, we should discuss what type of he-"

"He won't be needing it, he'll be fine" Gibbs said and smirked, "he's got a thick scull"

"Well, it's cracked right now" Fisher said impatiently. Gibbs's eyes were suddenly fixed on his, and Fisher could feel uneasiness settle in his body. Anxiety.

"He'll.. be.. fine" Gibbs growled, before he got up and left. Ducky stared after his longtime friend before he turned to Fisher, to get more information.

Gibbs walked into the waitingroom and sat down in the cafeteria after buying som coffee Gibbs was sur that was made in the depths of hell. Pure tare, as Gibbs saw it. Nothing near what Tony used to make. Tony was the only one he knew that made perfect coffee. But Gibbs paid and sat down with the coffee all the same. He stared at the wall. Someone must've gotten the colours mixed, he mused, the bottom was yellow, some sort of creamish yellow, and the top was white. There was a dark wooden panel in the middle, splitting the two colours. The chairs in the cafeteria were deep brown, the table's were obviously made to look chromed, all in all, you could see it was a hospital from far away. Gibbs blinked as a hand touched his shoulder, and he tilted his head back to see Ducky looking at him.

"Are you alright?" Ducky asked, as he walked over to a chair.

"Just watching the colours" Gibbs said. Ducky merely looked at him strangely a little while.

"Maybe you should get some sleep?" Ducky suggested.

"I'll sleep when Tony's okay" Gibbs said. Ducky sighed. He knew he could never convince Gibbs to sleep right now. So he settled to watching the same wall as Gibbs.

"Who on earth picks out these colours?" Ducky asked.

"Whoever it is, should be keelhauled" Gibbs chuckled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yay! Leave a review! (PS: If someone know how keelhauled should rally be writtn, I'd appreciate it very much)

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	17. Preassure is rising

"Agent Gibbs?" A female voice asked. Gibbs blinked. He had eventually drifted off to sleep. Gibbs jumped up. "Easy, I'm only here to let you know you can see him" the woman smiled. Gibbs nodded and got up, not even looking around him to check if Ducky were there. He'd understand. Gibbs followed the woman into the ICU and bit back a gasp at what he saw. Tony looked so fragile, like a little child, if it hadn't been for the ventilator artificially raising his chest and deflating it again, the IV drip going into Tony's left hand, the heartmonitor beeping happily along, and the catheter. "We're monitoring his intercranial preassure" the nurse said. Gibbs raised an eybrow. "Swelling inside his head" the nurse said after a while. Gibbs nodded. "Over there's a chair, you just press that button and I'll be right here" the woman said and disappeared. Gibbs walked over to the white, uncomfertable, plastic chair, and sat down with a grunt.

"You're aging me Tony, more than you know" Gibbs sighed as he watched Tony's face, then he chuckled, "you're going to kill me for this, but I let them shave off a lot of your hair, but to my defence, it WAS to save your life" Gibbs chuckled, then turned serious again as he grabbed Tony's lax hand in his own. "Tony, I really need you to wake up and be okay.. if you dare to.. if you have braindamage.. if I ruined you.. I couldn't. can't live with myself if I cause you misery and pain" Gibbs whispered. No reply, and Gibbs pressed on Tony's ring - finger, watching it limply hanging, Gibbs's hands making it move. Gibbs sighed and put Tony's limp hand back on the bed again before he sat back in the chair and proceeded to stare at Tony.

Light was filtering through the curtains of the hospitalroom as Gibbs blinked. And suddenly the world exploded in sounds and movements. Tony's body arched up from the bed, the heartmonitor announced that Tony's heart was in serious distress, and two nurses and a doctor came running in. The woman he had seen earlier detatched Tony from the ventilator as more nurses came along. Gibbs pressed himself up against the wall as the medical team struggled to save Tony's life. Everything went hazy and Gibbs could only stare at the doctors and nurses worked on Tony. Suddenly, it was over. Tony was hooked back on the ventilator and he was limp again. Gibbs swallowed.

"What.." Gibbs couldn't manage to say the rest. Fifteen percent.

"It was a seizure, it's fairly common in coma patients, but we'll have to do a CT scan of his head" the doctor informed him.

"Is.. is this a sign of braindamage?" Gibbs asked.

"What? No, not really, but it's a sign that his intrcranial preassure has gone up again" the doctor said.

"In other words, his brain is trying to push it's way out?" Gibbs asked.

"uh.. yes.. well.. sort of" the doctor said, "I'm sorry, I have to go order the tests" the doctor said and left with a worried glance in Gibbs's direction. Gibbs sat down in the chair again, grabbed Tony's limp hand and sighed.

"You're cold Tony, you always get cold when you're sick, never fails" Gibbs said and encased Tony's hand in both of his own hands. "We're going to find those people who did this to you" Gibbs whispered, "I mean it Tony, no matter how hard it gets, we're not going to back off or give up, we're going to do this for you, because you're our friend, you're MY friend, and I hoped.. I hope, that som day, maybe we could be more than that, but of course, that'd be up to you, not me, I mean, I DID hit you with my car" Gibbs said and chuckled, before he shook his head and continued, "I'm sorry Tony, I really am" Gibbs whispered. He reached out one of his arms, his hand landed on th nearly bald head of his senior field agent, and he ran a hand through it. "Marine hair cut, I like it" Gibbs whispered.

"Agent Gibbs? We're ready for the CT scan now" the woman he'd met earlier said. Gibbs turned around.

"What's your name?" Gibbs asked.

"You can call me Nana, excuse me agent Gibbs" Nana said and walked over to the bed where Tony was laying, detatched him from the ventilator and proceeded to bag Tony while two other orderlies pushed the bed, "He'll be back in no time" Nana reassured Gibbs. Gibbs sighed, got up, and walked into the waitingroom where Ziva, McGee, Abby and Ducky were sitting.

"How is he?" Abby asked worriedly.

"He had a seizure, they're taking him up for a cat scan" Gibbs said.

"How can a cat scan Tony?" Ziva asked McGee.

"It's a CT scan Ziva, sort of like an x-ray machine but with live images instead" McGee said. Ziva looked embarassed.

"Right" she mumbled and looked at something very interressting about the interior of the hospital.

"Seizure?" Abby asked, dumbfounded.

"He's in a coma" Gibbs said, "they say there'll be braindamage" Gibbs said, "if he wakes up" Gibbs added as a whisper.

"He'll wake up!" Abby said, "Gibbs you can't give up like this! If you do, I'll hate you forever! He'll wake up!" Abby was bordering on hysteria, and Gibbs just embraced her, holding her tight as sobs ran through her body. "He'll be fine.." she kept repating to herself.

"He will be Abs" Gibbs soothed, running a hand up and down her back, "he'll be fine" Gibbs breathed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Leave a revieeeeeeeeeeeeeew :D I like reviews :D

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	18. Probie's notice a lot of things

Gibbs sat outside the hospital, he let the sun warm him as he looked at his insistant cellphone ringing. He picked up.

"Gibbs" he said.

_"It's Pacci, any news about Tony?" _Pacci asked.

"No, any news on your side?" Gibbs asked.

_"Tony was right, it WAS a trap, building went kaboom when we sent the robot in" _Pacci said and they wre quiet a little while. _"Tony saved your life Gibbs, make sure he stays alive too will you?" _Pacci asked. 

"Will do" Gibbs replied and hung up. He sighed and looked at his cellphone. Tony had saved his life. Had he gone there, he would be in tiny pieces right now. Gibbs shouted in frustration and flung his cellphone into the cement wall. It shattered.

"Uh.. Boss?" McGee asked from behind Gibbs.

"WHAT!?!" Gibbs yelled in his face as he turned around.

"I just.. I wanted to ask you if.. if you wanted to talk.. but.. but I'll just go.. now" McGee stuttered. Gibbs sighed and put a hand over his face.

"Stay, McGee" Gibbs sighed, "I didn't mean to yell at you, I just feel.." Gibbs said and searched for the word. McGee came to his aid.

"Helpless? I know I am, I've never seen you act.. human.. so this is all kind of weird to me" McGee said, "But I know one thing, and that is, that humans need to talk to other humans when they're feeling bad" McGee said, "Or they'll throw their phones into a wall and make the Probie go get a new one" McGee said. Gibbs chuckled and looked at McGee. McGee gave him a coffee cup and they both sat down. "I know about your feelings for Tony" McGee said, "Kate showed me the subtle hints" McGee said when Gibbs glared at him, "Don't worry, I made her promise never to speak of it again" he said. 

"Good work McGee" Gibbs said and sipped his coffee, "Anything you want to ask?" he asked.

"Well.. I... Abby said that Tony spoke before he.." McGee said. 

"Right, yeah, he warned us about the trap" Gibbs said and looked into the air. "Anything else?" Gibbs asked. 

"Do you love him?" McGee asked. Gibbs blinked. Then he smirked.

"Yeah" he said.

"Good" McGee said, "You think he'll be okay?" McGee asked. 

"Yeah" Gibbs replied.

"Good" McGee said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Oh yeah, another chapter done, and I really liked it :D YAY!

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	19. Welcome back

Gibbs was once again seated next to Tony, holding a lax hand in his own. There had been no change. One seizure was all that had happened. Pacci had been calling McGee, and Gibbs had officially said he would be caring for Tony the next few days, and to call him if they found the perps. Ducky had become concerned for his longtime friend because this was NOT Gibbs behaviour at all.

"You hear that Tony? I've actually stayed behind for once.. it's not so bad, as long as I can be with you" Gibbs said to the unconcious lump of man in front of him, "not bad at all.. fine, fine I'm going nuts, all you do is sleep, Christ, if you'd only open your eyes or something, and.. your..your eyes are open, I'll just.. Tony?" Gibbs asked. Tony was blinking. And looking. Directly at him. Gibbs grabbed his hand as he pressed the button. "Tony if you can understand me, please squeeze my hand" Gibbs said. Nothing. Tony frowned. Gibbs spoke louder, "Tony, if you can understand me or see me, please squeeze my hand" Gibbs said. A small, weak squeeze in his hand made his heart jump.

"Is there something y-"

"He's awake! He knows who I am!" Gibbs said excidetly without turning around.

"I'll get the doctor" the nurse said. 

"Tony, I never thought you'd wake up" Gibbs said, and Tony frowned, his eyes darted lazily around the room, "I.. hit you with my car" Gibbs said, "do you remember?" he asked. Tony frowned, and then comprehension struck his face, a small nod made Gibbs smirk, "you remember what's been going on?" Gibbs asked. Small squeeze. "You decided to join us?" Gibbs asked casually. Tony frowned again and that made Gibbs frown too, because Tony's heartmonitor jumped slightly. "What? What's wrong? Pain?" Gibbs asked. Tony looked frustrated and pained now. Then Tony squeezed his eyes shut as a tear rolled down his chin, he tried blinking them away.

"Is he awake? Agent DiNozzo, don't fight the ventilator, we'll get you off it in a couple of minutes, hang on, he's aggitated" the doctor said, and checkd Tony's vitals.

"Well what the hell did you want from him?" Gibbs growled, "that he'd be HAPPY?" he asked. Th doctor shot him an odd look when his words seemed to calm Tony down a little.

"Okay, Agent DiNozzo, I'm going to extubate you now, I want you to take a deep breath when I hook you off this ventilator, and then breath out hard on three" the doctor said. A small nod from Tony and the doctor hooked him off the ventilator. Tony sucked in a deep breath of air, and the doctor looked at him. "Breathe out hard on three, one.. two.. and three, breathe out for me Agent DiNozzo, that's it" the doctor said as he pulled the tube out of Tony's throat. Tony gasped and coughed roughly as the tube disappeared from his view. An oxygenmask was placed over Tony's mouth and nose, and Tony eventually managd to calm down. "Do you know where you are?" th doctor asked. Tony nodded carefully. "very good, what's this man's name?" the doctor asked.

"Which.. man" Tony whispered. 

"That man" The doctor said and pointed to Gibbs. 

"He's.. my boss, Leeroy Jethro.. Gibbs" Tony said, "I..I can't. can't feel my legs" Tony whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Oh no, I didn't.. did I? I did! I'm cruel.. muahahaha.. not done with the Tony whumping or Gibbs angsting yet, but we have our Tony back to talking, and that's gotta count for something! Leave a review, or I'll spank..uh.. Tony.. no wait, then you'll never leave a review.. leave it, or I WONT spank him!

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	20. Home Timmy

They had done every test known to medicine, and had come up with swelling. A lot of it. Tony was in obvious pain, which made nothing better. Gibbs was AWOL and Tony was profoundly confused with everything. He was still recovering from his coma, but everyone was very interessted in getting him home, when usually, they'd yell at him for not staying in the hospital. Tony leant his head on the cool window pane and sighed.

"You okay?" McGee asked. Tony blinked.

"Yeah, fine" Tony replied. McGee swallowed. What a stupid question. Of course Tony wasn't fine, how could he be? As Ducky had told them, Tony didn't remember a lot about things that his friends now knew. He would remember, in time, Ducky had said, but for now, all they could do was try to remind him, and hope. As for Tony's back, there was no way of telling. Tony, once he had calmd down enough, had said he felt something, that he could feel his legs, but he just couldn't stand up straight. And when everything seemed to go the right way between Tony and Gibbs, finally, Gibbs had disappeared. No phone, since it lay shattered on the asphalt in front of the hospital, could be reached, nothing. Noone had a clue to where he was. McGee slowed down and parked in Tony's driveway, he opened the door and walked up to the house.

"Yo! McGeek!" came a husky voice from behind him. McGee turned around and saw Tony sitting sideways in his seat, glaring at him with fiery eyes, "think you could lend a hand.. or wheelchair?" Tony asked. McGee slapped himself as he walked back, past Tony, and opened the back door of the sedan. He pulled out the wheelchair, and walked up to Tony. They strauggled a little with placing Tony in it, but finally they were going up into the house. 

Then they hit a snag in their plan. Stairs.

"Crap" McGee said.

"Wash your mouth with soap Probester" Tony said, "It's fine, look and learn Probie" Tony said and turned his wheelchair so his back faced the stairs.

"Tony, what're you doing?" McGee asked. Tony grabbed the wheels and managed to lever himself up the steps. When he was on the top of the stairs he flapped out his arms and grinned, but hsi body betrayed him and he was panted harshly, wheezing some. McGee walked up, "I don't know how you learned that, but you're not doing it again" McGee said.

"Why, afraid I'll hurt myself?" Tony asked.

"No, Gibbs'll kill me" McGee muttered as he wheeled Tony into his house, "Do you know where he is?" McGee asked.

"No" Tony said. He fell silent, "you got my meds?" Tony asked. McGee blinked. If Tony was asking for his medication, it had to be bad. Very bad. Tony never asked for his meds. Even when he got shot, he just tossed everything that wasn't vital for his continued living. They all gave him hell for that. "Hellooooo. Earth to Probie" Tony said.

"Right" McGee said and pulled out the pharmacy bag. He gave it to Tony who dug around in it, fishing out morphine tablets.

"Niiiice, the good stuff.. take with food.. well duuh" Tony said and rolled his eyes, "Probie! Kitchen!" Tony said.

"It's McGee" McGee said, "or Tim"

"Timmy"

"Probie it is then" McGee sighed and pushed Tony into the kitchen. Only to find Gibbs sitting there, food ready.

"Gibbs!" Tony exclaimed. McGee stepped back.

"I'll. go now" McGee said and walked away akwardly. This was one of those times he didn't want to be nearby when sparks flew. McGee stepped outside and sighed. His car was still parked where he'd parked it, the wind was still ruffling the big oak tree, so the world hadn't ended yet. Good. He walked over to his car and drove away, failing to notice the flag outside Tony's house was completely still.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: To all those who guessed I'm gonna spank Tony no matter what you do, you guessed right ;D If you thought Tony was going to get use of his legs again this chapter, press one.. if you think there's something hinky about the tree, press two. HEY! Chapter 20! Leave a review :D

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	21. Tick, Tock, Time's up, J&F

"Hi Tony" Gibbs said, "eat" he continued. Tony rolled over to the table and picked up a fork.

"Awww, chinese? You're the greatest" Tony grinned. Gibbs winced. Tony frowned. "Gibbs, seriously, I'm going to be fine, stop wincing when I give you a compliment, if we're going to make this work, and I bet we can, the-"

"Tony.. we can't" Gibbs said quietly. Tony put down his fork.

"But.. you said.. I heard you..I..I came back for you!" Tony said, voice quivering, "was all that just to get me back? Was none of that from your heart?" Tony asked, blinking to get rid of the tears threatening to fall. Here was Gibbs, the man he had been hungering for since day one, telling him that all the things he had said, all the words that had laid a nice carpet over the blanks in his memory, telling him, that it was all some sort of twisted joke? 

"Tony, we can't! I'm a bastard and-"

"Yeah, you got that right, you know what Gibbs, get the hell out of my house!" Tony growled.

"I can't, it's security deta-"

"Then don't be in the same room as me!" Tony growled, pushing himself from the table, he turned the wheelchair around, and went into the livingroom, Gibbs heard Tony curse. "Gibbs, same room, now" Tony said. Gibbs sighed and got up before he walked in. To find a man holding a gun pointed directly at Tony's head.

"Welcome Agent Gibbs, Tony, to a little game called survival of the fittest, which would mean YOU Agent Gibbs..walk out of here right now, pretend this never happened, and I will let you live" the man hissed. Gibbs chuckled.

"You'll LET me live? What makes you so sure I'll let YOU live?" Gibbs asked and pulled his gun. Immediatly, he felt something connect with his scull, and the world went dark. 

"Not so smart" the man said and looked at Tony. There was another man standing behind Gibbs, checking his pulse. "So, Tony" the man began.

"Joshua" Tony replied. The man stopped, snickered, and then removed his mask.

"So you DID recognize me? I'm impressed" Joshua said.

"I'm not" Tony replied. He was backhanded, and his head snapped back and to the right with the force of the blow. Even the wheelchair toppled omniously before settling back. "You know, you got a lotta nerve to be whailing on a guy in a wheelchair Joshieboy" Tony said and was rewarded with another back hand blow. This time, the wheelchair DID topple over, and Joshua grabbed his hair and pulled him so he lay next to Gibbs. "Gibbs? Jet! Hey don't touch him!" Tony yelled as the man he knew as Fredrick began caressing Gibbs's hair, "Stop.. fondling his hair!" Tony yelled. He froze as Joshua's hand landed on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry too much about him" Joshua whispered in his ear, and Tony gulped. Memories were fleeting before his eyes, his own desperate screams, pleading to be let free.

_Flashback:_

"Do you want us to kill you Tony?" Joshua asked.

"Yes, please kill me" Tony replied.

"Then I will kill you" Joshua replied. The razorblade cut across his wrist, and blood seeped down from his wrist. And again, on the othr wrist. Tony sank to the floor. "I hope you all see how weak he is, we need more of them! More of his kind! Do you understand?" Joshua asked, he crouched down next to Tony and caressed his hair, "we are not homophobes, we just want you to understand that it is not natural to respond the way you do to my touch" Joshua whispered into his ear.

_End flashback._

"GE'ROFF ME!" Tony yelled. But it was dark now, and Tony let his eyes dart around the room. Joshua and Fredrick were gone. There was a muffled groan besides him and Gibbs raised his head slightly. "You okay?" Tony asked as he wiped tears from his face.

"Yeah.. ouch though.. you?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm okay.. can't get up, but otherwise, ow, okay, bleeding a little" Tony said as he pulled back his hand from a cut he had obviously gotten, "and my head hurts.. and my back hurts" Tony sighed. Gibbs got up and helped Tony back into the wheelchair. He grabbed Tony's chin and tilted Tony's head from side to side to get a better look when they heard it. They both turned in the same direction. Tony stared at the note and pulled Gibbs's sleeve.

"Gibbs.. we should get outta here.." Tony whispered. But Gibbs was way ahead of him.

_"Tick, Tock, time's up.  
-J&F- "_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: This chapter is GOOD!!!! Yeah! Leave a review!!!

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	22. Near death experiences and confessions

Gibbs waisted no time, but grabbed Tony who made no remark as he clung to Gibbs, and ran for it. Gibbs ran as fast as he could and yelled "BOMB, GET DOWN! BOMB" to anyone that could hear him. Then there was no more time, as yellow and red exploded in the air and flung them forwards. Gibbs instinctivly protctd Tony's body with his own as debree rained down on and around them.

"Ow owowowowowow" Tony said, tears streaming down his face. Gibbs looked up, around, and then rolled off Tony's body before he propped himself up on an elbow. 

"Tony, Tony calm down, what hurts?" Gibbs asked. 

"Back!" Tony exclaimed before he screamed in agony. Gibbs winced as the scream pierced his brain. Gibbs cursed loudly. Of course Tony's back hurt. Gibbs had landed on him. And Tony hadn't gotten his meds either. "Ow ow ow ow ow" Tony sobbed as Gibbs sat up and pulled Tony towards him.

"Easy..easy" Gibbs soothed.

"Oh my God, are you allright? Oh God oh God.. my husband's called for an ambulance" a woman said. 

"Could we have a blanket?" Gibbs asked and th woman disappeared. Tony screamed again, panting through the pain. "Easy Tony, sssh.. easy.." Gibbs said.

"Get...away...from me.. you bastard" Tony panted. Gibbs blinked. "You tell..me...to come back..because you-..lov me and then..you take..it back.." Tony panted and screamed again, "huhuhuhuhuuuurs.." Tony slurred as he sobbed.

"I know, I know Tony, it's going to be okay" Gibbs soothed as he stroked a hand through Tony's hair. Tony trid twitching away, but Gibbs held him firm. "I love you" Gibbs whispered. He didn't know what he was going to do anymore. He just knew this had been way to close. He didn't want to miss another step.

"So.. we nearly get.. blown up and NOW you love..me" Tony panted, "what is it with you...confessions.. and near death experiences?" Tony asked. Gibbs chuckled.

"I dunno Tony, I think it has more to do with you" Gibbs chuckled.

"We make it work then?" Tony asked.

"We make it work" Gibbs agreed. 

"Good.. now excuse me.. I'm gonna pass out" Tony whispered as he passed out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeah yeah, sticky gluey lovey love... but you love it, don't you, admit it! Leave a review :D

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	23. Maybe not God

"He'll be just fine Jethro, he was just exhausted from pain and exertion" Ducky said and patted Gibbs's arm, "Now come on, let me suture you up" Ducky smiled. Gibbs did not, but he followed Ducky into the ICU, and sat on the bed while Ducky made ready to suture the cut in his forehead, "You know, you were most fortunate to escape that blast" Ducky said.

"I know" Gibbs sighed, "I told him I love him" Gibbs said and clenched his jaw. Ducky blinked.

"You want something to numb the pain?" Ducky asked.

"No, just sow, did you hear what I said?" Gibbs asked. Ducky nodded as the needle penetrated Gibbs's skin.

"I heard Jethro, and I am very pleased to he-"

"You don't understand! I hurt him! First I make him smack his head, then cut himslef because I don't understand, go through emotional trauma, let people know stuff he probably didn't even want ME to know, then I hit him with my car and his spine goes kapoof and he may be on desk duty until hell freezes over, which on my part would be good right about now, Christ, I ven put him in a coma, coaxed him out of it with telling him I love him, and then I took it back.. Tony was right, there's something about me confessing only when I think he or I am going to die" Gibbs drew in a deep breath. Ducky finishd his stitching and looked at Gibbs.

"So, I guess you haven't learned a thing" Ducky said and sighed, "I though at least you'd come down from that 'I can't hear what you're saying' place by now" Ducky said.

"What?" Gibbs asked. Ducky returned with a bandaid and slapped it on Gibbs's forehad a little harder than Gibbs had thought he would, which made him yelp a little. "Duck, what the hell are you talking about?" Gibbs asked. 

"Honestly Jethro! You are only capable of thinking about yourself! Do you really think Anthony did not know you were driving? Do you think that the explosion was your fault? Did you WANT him to have a spinal injury?" Ducky asked.

"NO! No I didn't.. I.." Gibbs said. Ducky patted his thigh.

"Jethro, you do not control all aspects of life, you are not God... maybe a little full of yourself sometimes, but definetly not God" Ducky said. Gibbs smirked and looked up at him.

"Thanks Duck" Gibbs said.

"Right then, let's go see how Anthony is doing shall we?" Ducky asked.

"Right" Gibbs agreed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Short but sweet, right? Hee heeee, leave a review :D

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	24. List of injuries

"...but I wanna go home!" Tony's voice rached them from around the corner. 

"please, Mr Di-"

"It's AGENT DiNozzo, SPECIAL Agent DiNozzo thank you very much, and I'd like to go home now!" Tony said. He sounded tense. Gibbs and Ducky roundd the corner. "Well FINALLY! I've been telling Doctor Mengele here to let me go, but he refuses" Tony said.

"Anthony, ma-"

"He's right Duck, he needs to go home, and since you can't go home to your place, you're coming home with me" Gibbs said, "strict security detail of course" he added to Ducky, making Ducky cut off his own voice of objection.

"Hah!" Tony gloated happily.

"In that case, be sure he takes his medication, he was exhausted with pain when he got in here, it's not-"

"I'll make sure doctor" Gibbs said. 

"And he has a concussion, and memory lapse, a-" the doctor said. Ducky put a calm hand on his shoulder.

"It would be best to give me a list of their injuries, I'll make sure they get cared for" Ducky said and smiled, walking the doctor out of the room.

"So.. you here to take it back yet?" Tony asked, "again?" he added.

"No" Gibbs said, "I'm here to take you home" he continued.

"Ah, enough with the cuddly talk then, right, well, you should know it'll be hell carrying me outta here if you don't have a wheelchair" Tony said. Gibbs produced a whelchair from behind him, "like that one, right" Tony said, "You know, you're gonna pay for hitting me with that car, right?" Tony said. Gibbs cringed. "I was kidding Gibbs, jeez, loosen up will ya?" Tony asked. Gibbs helped him into the wheelchair without a word. "It was a joke you know" Tony said. Gibbs turned him around and there was a man standing in the doorway. Tony yelped and tried to push away from him. Gibbs was caught by surprise and fell on his ass. He grunted in pain and watched Tony's feeble atempts to get away. Gibbs got up and sat in front of Tony.

"Tony, it's okay, calm down.. calm down, look at me and breathe.. look...and breathe.." Gibbs cooed. Tony looked at him and eventually calmed down. Gibbs turned around and glared at the man, "I think you should go" Gibbs said firmly. The man nodded.

"I'll have Clarissa come with the medicine" the man said and walked away. Gibbs kissed Tony's forehead and looked him in the eyes.

"It'll be fine Tony, I promise" Gibbs said, trying to soothe Tony.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Another filler.. man.. I need some more action.. and closure.. 

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	25. hello pillow

Gibbs watched Tony sleep. They had gotten him home, and Gibbs had coaxed Tony into telling him what had happened before the bomb. Gibbs was thinking now, his brain working a million miles per hours.

_"Do you want me to kill you?"_

"Yes, please"

The words rang through Gibbs's head like a warning bell. Tony had asked for them to kill him. How desperate do you have to be when you want someone.. NEED someone to kill you. Tony had been that desperate. Gibbs remembered loosing Shannon and Kelly. He had been that desperate then. But it was different. Gibbs had lost someone. Tony had lost himself. But he had kept working until Peoria had sent him on his way. Gibbs sighed and stared at a drawer. He opened it. All of Tony's medals were there. He smirked again. Tony took care of his medals, and Gibbs took care of Tony's. Gibbs cast another glance at Tony and sighed. Then he looked back down at the medals and smirked, before putting them away again. As he closed the drawr, Tony jumped up in bed.

"I'm up! Promise!" Tony said as he heaved for air. Gibbs walked over and sat on the edge of the sofa. He ran a hand down Tony's cheek and smiled.

"It's okay Tony, you don't have to be afraid" Gibbs smiled, "It's going to be okay" he continued, "go back to sleep" he said and was about to get up when lanky fingers wrapped around his wrist. He looked down and saw the "boy lost" look in Tony's eyes.

"Please.. I don't want to go back to sleep" Tony whispered and looked down. "I don't...I can't..not yet" Tony breathed. Gibbs swallowed a couple of times, and sighed.

"Let's watch a movie, we can pull out the couch and I'll sit behind you so you don't strain that back of yours" Gibbs said. Tony looked up and grinned. 

"Hanky panky time?" Tony asked. Gibbs headslapped him. "Ow! I have a concussion! Be nice!" Tony said and rubbed the back of his head. Gibbs leant down.

"That was me being nice, next time, I spank you" Gibbs said.

"Promise?" Tony's face lit up. Gibbs sighed and got up.

"Come on, let's watch the damn movie" Gibbs said and went over to his own collection of movies. "How do you feel about _The African Queen_?" Gibbs asked.

"Audrey Hepburn and Humphrey Bogart? Always" Tony replied from the sofa. Gibbs smirked and walked back. Then he turned to the matter of the sofa. With a lot of work and coaxing they managed to pull it out, Gibbs got two comforters and made it into a bed before he put the DVD into the DVD machine and slipped in behind Tony. Tony leant back and sighed.

"Comfertable?" Gibbs asked.

"Yup" Tony replied and gave a sigh of relief, " 's nice" he mumbled.

Five minutes later, Tony was sleeping soundly, soft puffs of air escaping between barely separated lips. Gibbs smirked and let his own head rest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Oh my GOD! FLUFF! How can I fluff so much? Fluff fluff fluff? Need.. action... must..write...action...more.. grin muahahaha... ready...set...ACTION!

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	26. Can we come in?

There was a knock at the door and Gibbs blinked. Fifteen minutes they had slept. Gibbs groaned and tilted Tony slightly forwards before he got up and walked ovr to the door. He looked out through the peephole and saw McGee and Ziva. He grunted and opened the door.

"Hi Boss.. uh.. can..could we." McGee asked. Gibbs made a gesture for them both to come in. "You..have a nice house" McGee said.

"What did you expect McGee, a dung?" Ziva asked.

"I..think she meant dungeon Boss" McGee corrected after Gibbs shot Ziva a glare. Ziva seemed to shrink a little, almost blushing.

"yes, yes I meant dungeon" she said and followed McGee and Gibbs into the livingroom. Tony was sleeping on the sofa which was made to be a bed.

"Up DiNozzo" Gibbs growled and headslapped Tony as he passed the bed, "go into the kitchen, we'll be right there" Gibbs said.

"Ow, you don't have to hit me THAT hard" Tony growled.

"yes I do, get up, we have visitors" Gibbs said. Tony just lookd at him and then made a face.

"That's just low.. that's cruel Gibbs, seriously, you KNOW I can't get up on my own" Tony said, "never thought that of you"

"Learned from the best" Gibbs smirked.

"yeah, you did, now come on, help me OUCH!" Tony said as he moved.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"Owieowieowie.. back..back hurts.. a lot.." Tony panted, a stray tear running down his face.

"Easy, easy, MCGEE! Get that brown bag in here!" Gibbs shouted. McGee came running in and threw the brown bag to Gibbs. In the hospital, Ducky had instructed Gibbs on how to give a needle with painkillers to Tony, and now he had a perfect opportunity to use that knowledge. Gibbs plunged in the needle into Tony's thigh and pressed it down, emptying anything inside into Tony's body. then he embraced Tony, holding him tight as sobs ripped through his body. "Ssssh, sssssssh... it's gonna be okay Tony, sssssh.. ssssssssh" Gibbs soothed.

"Hur's...hur's.." Tony slurred. McGee got a look from Gibbs which sent him straight into the kitchen to stand with Ziva.

"I did not know it was this bad" Ziva said as she looked out into the livingroom, watching Gibbs rock Tony back and forth. "He seems so fragile.. he's not.. he's not notself"

"HIMself Ziva, he's not himself, you're right about that, but at least he's talking..you weren't there Ziva, he looked like a little kid" McGee said.

"I was there!" Ziva argued and shot McGee a look to make him shut up. 

"You weren't, and you know it! I took him home, because Gibbs asked me to! He wanted me to take Tony home so he could make him dinner and-"

"I could not stand to see him! Alright? I have seen my fair share of injuries, but Tony is.. Tony, he is not supposed to have pain, be afrail-"

"-afraid-"

"-afraid oh WHATEVER McGee.. I want him to be Tony again!" Ziva said. 

"You two lovebirds done quirreling yet?" Gibbs asked from the doorway, he pointed a thumb behind him, "I need to make some food for the sleeping monster in there, want some?" Gibbs asked.

"yes" and "yes please" came back to him, and he smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I am SO good! YEAH! I RULE! Just kidding. Leave a review.. there will be lots of talking next chapter, and then.. lights, camera.. ACTION... did I ask for you to leave a review? In case I did.. Leave a review :D

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	27. I gotta puke

"So we've narrowed it down to three locations, and formed a plan.. uh.. boss" McGee said. They had eaten, Tony had eaten, and everything had calmed down a little. Gibbs merely raised his eyebrows. "Well, uh, we plan to strike at all three locations at the same time. Pacci on this loaction" McGee pointed at a place on the map he had pulled up onto the table, "Johnsson strike here, and we.. if.. if you're gonna come that is..strike.. uh.. here" McGee said, "that's the most promising location we got so far" McGee said and looked up at Gibbs. Gibbs smirked.

"How'd you get all this?" Gibbs asked.

"Well.. Abby sort of held a threat over our heads" McGee said, "that if we didn't get everything as close to done as possible so you could look after Tony for as long as possible, she'd..she would..she'll.." McGee stuttered. Gibbs glared at him.

"She will gut us, hang us, and deploy us" Ziva said.

"Destroy, Ziva, and I'm pretty sure Abs is the only one that can do that without leaving a trace, hi, what'd I miss?" Tony asked as he peered up at them from the sofa which was made as a bed.

"Nothing" Gibbs said. Tony glared at him but said nothing. "DiNozzo, go back to sleep" Gibbs said.

"I'm not part of a team anymore?" Tony asked.

"We're just doing stuff you cannot" Ziva said. Tony glared at her. "Like walk" she grinned.

"Oh ha ha ha Zeeeevah, you know I'll kick your ass in the ring later" Tony said, "When my legs work again!" he added quickly. He swallowed hard around the lump of bile in his throat. He remembered the doctors words. IF he got full use of his legs again. "Boss, I need to puke" he mumbled.

"Ziva, McGee, call me when you're ready to go, Tony, do not puke yet!" Gibbs ordered as he went for a bucket. McGee and Ziva left as Gibbs placed a bucket under Tony's head. Tony heaved into it, bringing up his dinner and breakfast, maybe even some form the day before. Gibbs rubbed cirkles into Tony's back, trying to comfort and soothe. When Tony finally stopped throwing up, Gibbs handed him a damp twoel which Tony used to wipe his face.

"I think..I think I see a piece of meat down there" Tony whispered hoarsly. Gibbs gave him a glass of water.

"Rinse, not swallow" Gibbs ordered.

"Yes boss" Tony whispered before rinsing his mouth with the lear water.

"Now take some sips" Gibbs said. Tony did as ordered.

"So.." Tony burped, "when do you strike?" Tony whispered.

"You heard huh?" Gibbs asked and sighed, "you know I can't le-"

"hey, wheelchair guy, remember? I'll kick enough asses later" Tony said and Gibbs chuckled as he helped Tony sit back into the sofa, "I'm hungry" Tony mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

"I bet you are" Gibbs sighed and tucked Tony in. He ran a hand through the brown hair and smirked, " I'll get that hair like it's suppose to be again" he whispered for himself, "marine style"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Oh no! Gibbs amok with scissors! What will happen? giggle leave a review

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	28. Bossman to the rescue

Tony sat in his wheelchair next to Abby, they were tracking everyones movements as they struck, listening on the scanner.

_"We go on three, remember, take them alive if possible, if not, make sure they're dead"_

"That would be Gibbs" Tony said.

"It would" Abby agreed. 

Chaos errupted, voices yelling "NCIS drop your weapons" and "get down punk"

"Punk? That's so last year's tv series" Abby sighed.

"Agreed" Tony said, "unless they really ARE punks.. listening to punk, dressed punk"

"Tony, you're silly" Abby said. 

"Duly noted" Tony said and made another grab for the popcorn bucket. Abby tilted it his way as they stared at the computerscreen with the little dots indicating where everyone was. 

_"Boss, you okay?" _Mcgee's voice. Tony frowned.

_"It's just a fleshwound" _Gibbs's voice, and Tony's eyebrows shot through the roof. __

"I will call for medical personnell" Ziva's voice, and Tony had his phone open and was already dialling as Abby squeeked in horror.

_"Gibbs"_

"Bossyouokay?" Tony blabbered and took a deep breath, "are you okay?"

_"Listening to the scanner is illegal Tony"_

"I know.. I just..you okay?"

_"It's a through and through, nothing bad"_

"Nothing BAD? It's a through and through.. and WHERE is tha through and through?"

_"Left arm"_

"Oh..well..you're going to take the medication right?"

_"Tony"_

"Yeah?"

_"Please stop talking?"_

"But-"

_"please?"_

"Bye" Tony said and hung up. He turned to Abby. "GSW to the left arm, through and through, and he asked me to PLEASE stop talking.. he's in pain"

"Delirious.. he said please" Abby conceeded. Tony looked at her and Abby grinned. "I'm going to place you two in a zoo, welcome, come see the two people that have been hurt most of everyone in the world, come see the unlucky pair, if you're lucky, you might get to catch a glimpse of their habits in mati-"

"ABS!" Tony yelled. Abby snickered.

"Well I have to have SOMETHING to draw people in my people zoo, I was thinking Ducky could be the seniors attraction" Abby said.

"What, the amazing man that never stops talking?" Tony suggested. Abby wrote it down. "I wasnæt serious Abs" Tony added quickly.

"Well I am" she replied. "Come on, let's go say hi to your unluky boss"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Shot and sweet (did ya get it?)... leave a review:D Today I managed to dress the tree in christmas lights with my father. Yeah, that's right, it's friggin' OCTOBER, and the man puts up CHRISTMAS lights.. JEEZ LOUISE! Not only that, but it was FREEZING outside, I'm not exaggerating here, my ass fell to the ground and shattered, talk about freezing your ass off..leave..a...review..

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	29. I leave you alone for two hours

Abby wheeled Tony in through the doors of the hospital and they came up to the nurses station.

"Can I help you miss?" a nurse asked. Tony cleared his throat. "Well?" the nurse asked and kept a steady gaze at Abby.

"Don't ask me, ask him" Abby said and pointed at Tony's head.

"Anthony Michael DiNozzo to see Leeroy Jethro Gibbs" Tony said.

"Right this way please" the nurse said after checking some papers. They turned some corners until Gibbs finally came into view. he was a sight, laying in a hospital bed attatched to IV's, blood, and a heartmachine.

"I leave you alone for two damn hours and you end up in a hospital" Tony sighed, "this proves my point, you NEED me at work, if I'd been there, without this damn wheelchair of course, you'd never been hurt" Tony said.

"Nice to see you to Tony" Gibbs sighed. Abby pushed Tony right up so Tony could stare into Gibs's eyes.

"Perfect, I'll be outside, feel free to do stuff" Abby said. Both men glared at her.

"Abs!" they said in unison.

"That's WAY cool! Do it again!" Abby said, jumping up and down, her pigtails flopping in the air as she clapped her hands.

"No!" they said in unison again.

"Again"

"NO! OUT!" both men said in unison and glared at eachother. Abby slipped out of the room and Gibbs and Tony started laughing.

"We've been spending too much time together" Tony said and looked at Gibbs's arm which was in a sling, "did you get them?" Tony asked. Gibbs sighed.

"I met them, we caught them.. it's over Tony" Gibbs said, "we got them, they're not dead, but we have them" Gibbs said. Tony's shoulders started shaking, and Gibbs instinctivly reached out a hand which caught brown hair and Tony leant forwards, resting his head on Gibbs's chest. Gibbs could only tell Tony was crying from the way his body was trembling, and the wetness on his gown. But he still stroked the back of Tony's head. "It's over Tony.. it's over" Gibbs whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Who thinks it's over? Leave a review! I'm seriously considering ending it here, but I might have to throw in an epilogue, would you like that? Or shall I continue the story?

Disclaimer: All hail DPB.


	30. Shut me up some more

The verdict was final, Joshua and Fredrick were going to jail for the rest of their lives, no chance of parole. Tony was exhausted afterwards, and Gibbs had to carry him to the car. There had been a journalist there once or twice, but Gibbs had looked at him and he had run away.

"I'm tired" Tony complained, "And I don't remember what the doc said about my legs" Tony murmured.

"Go to sleep, she said your legs are gonna be fine in a month or two" Gibbs said and tucked the comforter around Tony.

"But-" Tony said and Gibbs kissed him.

"Do you ever shut up?" Gibbs asked as they pulled apart.

"No, I think you have to shut me up a little more" Tony grinned now.

Gibbs sighed. "Tony, I've been meaning to ask..." Gibbs let his voice trail off.

"Don't ask Gibbs.. it's not okay yet, it's not good yet, I'm still.. jittery.. I just.. it'll be okay, I'll get there.. I'll be fine" Tony mumbled as Gibbs kissed him again.

"Good" Gibbs said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: Very very very short, I know, watch out for my next ficlet Shadow. Just watch out for it, it's pointy and contains torture.. poor Tony.. it's even worse than this.. lot's of boo boo's..


End file.
